Organization XIII gets real jobs
by kingdomheartsgirl101
Summary: Organization XIII is low on munny and needs some ASAP. So to get it, they take up real jobs. Sadly, their jobs aren't really what they wanted. What will happen? Read to see.
1. Xemnas

"I have to work here." Xemnas says to Saix.

"You said draw a job out of a hat."

"Ugh, im regretting it." Xemnas flashbacks.

"_Okay everyone, sense Sora has supposedly killed us. We are, well, running low on munny."_

"_Why can't we just do what we usually do."_

"_Roxas, im sorry but we were sent a letter saying, I quote. 'Get off your lazy ass. All of you. Get a job and start living in the real world.' So we have to get jobs."_

"_So who was it from?"_

"_I don't know, Roxas."_

"_You don't even know who it's from. Yet your doing it."_

"_Yes, that's right."_

"_Oooooookay."_

"_Now everyone, pull a job out of this hat. This will be your job until we have enough munny to settle our needs. Jobs were already in this hat so lets see what you'll get."_

"_We can't we pick our jobs."_

"_Roxas, shut up. You'll do what I say and enjoy it."_

"_How do you know that someone didn't mess with or look at the jobs."_

"_I left them in my room, that's why."_

"_Oh!" Roxas says nervously._

"_Oh what?"_

"_Nothing!" Roxas then flashbacks._

"_**Axel, this is some great 'hic' whatever this is." Roxas says in an high voice.**_

"_**I know right. I got it off some guy on the corner." Axel replied sounding smashed.**_

"_**I wonder what it is?"**_

"_**Who are 'hic' you?"**_

"_**THE KOOL-AID MAN!" Roxas screams.**_

"_**Cool."**_

"_**What do you wanna do?"**_

"_**Lets go see Xemmy man!"**_

"_**Otay!" Roxas says.**_

"_**Hey look, a hat full of jobs. All these jobs SUCK!" Axel tells Roxas.**_

"_**Look at em, whoever wrote em down is a great prankster. Hey, you still have some sugar under your nose."**_

"_**Oh yeah, thanks Kool-aid guy. Say, lets go get some more of this stuff. That guys was really nice." Axel says wiping the cra....sugar of off his upper lip and nose.**_

"_**What did he look like again?" Roxas asked.**_

"_**He had a scar and an eyepatch."**_

"_**Cool! A pirate! Hey, do think this is crack?"**_

"_**Nah, it's just sugar."**_

"_**LETS GO GET MORE!"**_

"_**YEAH!"**_

"_So lets just draw already!" Xemnas tells Roxas._

"_Okay."_

"Superior are you okay?" Saix asks concerned

"Oh yes, of course number seven."

"I mean really. How bad could it be?"

Saix snatches the piece of paper. He looks at it and just dies a little inside.

"Good Kingdom Hearts your job SUCKS!" Saix yells.

"Do you think this person just wrote down random things? Just to see who would get the most embarrassing job, Saix."

"Who?"

"The person who gave us these jobs."

"I think your right."

He looks at his job and sighs. He walks to the building. He stands outside and stares at his employment. He turns around to look at Saix who has fled the scene. He turns back around and says the name out loud.

"Happy Meadows Day Care Center." He says to himself.

He walks inside to be greeted by a young spunky red head. Her hair traveled down to her back and she had the brownest eyes anyone could have. She was wearing all green. And she had a cunning smile.

"Hey are you, Xem-na-ses."

"Xemnas."

"Oh yeah. Anyhow, welcome to your job. I hope your excited?"

"You wouldn't know, how much im 'feeling' right now." He said sarcastically.

"GREAT!" She said not listening to him. "Now your group will be ages 2-3." She said dragging him to the door.

"Wait. Aren't those the terrible ages. Were their a pain in the as...."

She pushes him in the door. "If you need anything, just say my name!" She slams the door in his face and runs off.

"You didn't...tell me your name."

He turns around to see kids looking at him. He walks over to the middle of the room.

"Hi kiddies. My name is Xemnas, but you can call me Superior." He said slowing and slurring the words.

The kids just stared at him and ran toward him.

"AHHHHH!!!!! AMBUSH!!!!!!!!"

After fighting the children off he takes a seat in the corner. Rocking in the fetal position. He looks at all the children. One child has silver hair and green, aquamarine eyes. Sliver bangs are in his eyes. Two other children rushed over to look at him. One has burgundy hair and dark blue eyes. Her hair was like Kairi's hair, only longer. The other one having bushy brown hair with blue eyes. He was holding a giant key.

"YOU! YOU'RE HERE! HOW CAN YOU BE HERE!? YOUR FIFTEEN! FOR KINGDOM HEARTS SAKE YOUR FIF-TEEN!" Xemnas screamed.

"You a funny old man. Im Sora and these are my best friends Kairi and Riku."

Xemnas slams his head into the table. He looks over and the children are gone.

"Oh thank Kingdom Hearts. They were just a hallucination."

He looks at the children playing. Until he sees a brown haired girl playing with a balloon animal. It's shaped as a key. He moves closer to her.

"BOOM! POW! You dead evil kid! Now I will seal the keyhole with my keyblade!"

He rubs his eyes to see she's not real. He then gets up and looks at himself in a mirror. He sticks out his tongue and pushes up his eyelids. After doing so, he retakes his seat.

"Good, she's fake. Am I so traumatized to think that all of these kids, are some how related to Sora? Maybe im just a little nervous because of the ambush. Yeah, that's right!"

Some snacks are thrown in threw the door. The lady gives an evil smile and runs off again. He just dies a little more inside. He walks over to them and picks them up.

"Alright kids! Snack time!"

The kids keep running until......

"AMBUSH!!!!!!!!!!!"

After a finger in the eye and a kick to where the sun don't shine, he again sits in the corner. Until a little girl walks over and sits next to him. He, thinking she's an allusion, just ignores her, until she speaks.

"HI YA!"

"Ummm, hello."

"What's your name?"

"Weren't you listening to me earlier? It's Xemnas."

"Oh yeah! Sorry."

"It's.....alright." He says a little put off.

"Soooooooooo......"

"Soooooo......aren't you intelligent for your age."

"YUP! My mommy says im a gen-i-ous. Genious!"

"How wonderful."

"I know!!!!"

Just then Sora walks through the door. He looks around to see Xemnas. He runs in and throws a block at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?" Sora asks in a panic tone.

"At my job." Xemnas replies.

"Job?"

"Yes, everyone in my Organization had to get a job because of you."

"Sorry man. It's my job."

"I know. It's what had to be done. Anyhow, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't hold it."

"Huh?"

"I had to go potty!!!"

"You couldn't hold your bladder?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Well, did you go?"

"YEP!"

"Then why are you still here?"

"I can't find my way out."

"And your IQ is WHAT!?"

"Ummmmm......I don't know."

"I think it's negative 5." Xemnas says in a whisper.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

The red head comes in and throws in another set of snacks. They hit Xemnas, and before he can get them off. They attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! ANOTHER AMBUSH!!!!!!!!!"

"Do you want help!?!?" Sora asks.

"YESSSSSSSSS!!!! HEY!!!!!!!! WATCH IT!!!!!"

Sora helps Xemnas up and helps cleaning him off. After that Xemnas grabs Sora by the shoulders.

"Sora! I want you to take me, to an ally. Then I want you to beat the crap out of me. I don't care how much I plead. Just keep on hitting and don't stop." He says shaking him.

"Are you sure?"

"YES! I DON'T WANNA BE HERE! JUST BEAT ME SO I CAN GO HOME!"

"Okay, um, follow me."

Later that day Sora beat the snot out of Xemnas. And Xemnas went into the hospital. He was put into a full body cast and was unable to work at 'Happy Meadow Day Care Center'. Their for, was quickly fired. He then sat at his office. Looking at all the members.

"I want to say. If any of you laugh at that place. It will get you. The happy smiles and fluffy clouds are painted on to make you let your guard down. Then these midgets come and ambush you! And they kick you were the sun don't shine."

All member look at their Superior and frown. While Roxas, Axel and Demyx snicker. Xigbar starts to enter the room. But Xemnas quickly sees him. A hatful face appears on his. And Xigbar knows he's in for it.

"SO! How was your day? At work."

"Um, well........it was good."

"You didn't go. Did you?"

"I don't start till later!"

"Fine. What's in your hand?" Xemnas still says in a hatful ass tone.

"Your pay check and a letter."

"Give me!"

"Do I just shove it in your mouth?"

"GIVE IT TO SAIX! SAIX READ IT!" Xemnas yells pissed off.

"Ummm, okay. The letter says. 'Thank you for trying to fill our position in 'Happy Meadow Day Care Center' but your help will no longer be needed. We found someone else, so don't ask for it back. But we gave you a weeks pay, so you won't sue. So don't sue you ass or we'll say you beat a child! -your friend Mary a.k.a red head.' And your pay is.......500 munny!!!"

"Wow." Everyone says trying to make Xemnas feel better.

"That stupid red headed girl. I hope she gets eaten by a Heartless. And her nobody is under my control, that way I CAN DESTROY HER! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, that's great......but, I have to be on my way to work." Xigbar says.

"Okay, Xigbar. Have a NICE FREAKING ASS DAY!!!!"

Before leaving Xigbar whispers to Saix.

"He needs one of those sleeping, forget, night night pills."

"I'll make sure he has one. It's like he has rabies."

"Yeah."

"What was that!?!?" Xemnas screams.

"Nothing sir. Come on, lets go take your pi.....GET A CUP OF COFFEE!!" Saix tells him.

"Okay." Xemnas replies.

Xigbar watches in shame. And then he heads out the door to his job.

**To be continued...**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Roxas and Axel were not giving or took crack. It was sugar. Promise. I know that this was probably a weird and maybe not funny chapter. But it was hard to write for Xemnas. And you know you laughed when he was ambushed. You know, you snickered. And if you don't review, well then. Xemnas will come and throw a brick in your window!** **And then he'll laugh at you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! So stay tuned. Next up is Xigbar. And you know you wanna know what he gets.**


	2. Xigbar

Xigbar quickly walked out of the Superior's study and walked to his room. He quickly changed and teleported off to work. As he walks to the building he gets stared at and gets whispered at and it was starting to piss Xigbar off. So when two teenage girls whispered behind him after looking at him, he snapped.

"GOT SOMETHING TO SAY TO ME!?!? HUH, HUH!?!"

The two girls looked frighted and quickly ran off.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!!!"

He then walked inside and then stood behind the register. He put his ponytail quickly through the hole of his hat and waited until a very 'big' man came over.

"Hello, welcome to Burger King. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I'll have two burgers, a large fry and drink and a pie."

"Do you really think, that you need that man?"

"Are you calling me fat!"

"Umm, no. Im pointing out the obvious."

"Then I sir, bid you a good day."

"What!?"

The man walked off and Xigbar folded his arms. He said some censored words under his breath until someone else came up.

"Hello, welcome to Burger King. How may I help you?"

"I want.....DUDE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR EYE!?"

"Huh? Oh this. Oh yeah, I just decided one day during math class that id pick it out."

"SERIOUSLY DUDE!?"

"No. I don't know what's wrong with it. Okay."

"On man, did you loss it during a war."

"Piss off!"

"Xigbar!" A female worker said coming over to him.

"Yes, manager."

"You know we don't speak that way. At least during work hours you don't."

"Sorry."

"Nope. Sorry don't cut it. Im moving you to a cook."

"BUT HE OFFENDED ME!!!"

"To bad! Now go."

"BUT...."

"Xigbar, go!"

"Yes mam."

He walks over to the back and goes near the fryers. He puts a few hamburgers on the fryer until he hears the new clerk scream out.

"WIGBLAR!! NUMBER 2 COMBO!!!!"

"It's XIGBAR!"

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing."

He cooks the hamburger to perfection, until he drops it. He quickly picks it back up and puts it on the bun. Then he sneezes on the fries and drops a cough drop in his drink. Xigbar, thinking that this person will just eat and not look, doesn't fix or redo the food. Instead he just puts it on the tray and hands it to........DEMYX!

"Hi, Xiggy!"

"Hey, Demyx. What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I love BK!"

"Is this......your order."

"Yep!"

"Shit."

"What?"

"Ummmm, nothing. HEY LOOK A FLYING HEART!"

"Where?"

He quickly gives the other man Demyx's order and Demyx the other mans order. Luckily, they ordered the same thing.

"Xiggy! I didn't see it."

"Oopsie daisy. Well here. Enjoy!"

"I will, Xiggy."

Demyx quickly sits down and eats it all before the other man had even taken a bite. Demyx leaves and then the man took a bite.

"OH MY! THEIRS A HAIR IN MY FOOD! ALONG WITH SLIME ON MY FRIES! AND A COUGH DROP IN MY DRINK!"

"Oh dear."

"XIGBAR!"

"Yeeeeees."

"Please go to the drive through."

"Fine."

Xigbar moves over their to find that he can't do that either.

"Hello, welcome to...you know where you are. What do you want?"

This lady whispered into the speaker and kept saying pickle. Now being the pervert that Xigbar is quickly became worried that this woman was a rapist. After she was down he just stood their for a few seconds until.

"Are you trying to molest me?" He said.

The lady yelled 'screw you' and drove off. Xigbar backed away until he heard HER.

"XXXIIIGGGBBBAAARRR!!!!!"

"YYYEEESSS!"

"Janitor. NOW!"

"What do I do first?"

"Lets see. Sense you've driven away a few customers, so gooooooo. Clean the ladies restroom."

"You hate me don't you?"

"Just a little."

"Thought so."

He walked in their to find it was so....pink. He but a 'do not enter sign' on the door and began cleaning. He wiped the windows, cleaned the sinks, even the toilets and was now mopping the floors. He began talking to himself.

"Man she's scary. I don't even so this shit for Xemnas, but with her it's like....she messes with your mind. Why am I even doing this?"

He thought for a moment to remember why. Then he continued to talk to himself.

"Ugh, woman are weird. Larxene's weird, she's weird. Are all woman like this? Hm. I don't think so. Maybe it's just my luck that I know the weird ones. I mean, Larxene isn't as bad as her."

He stops and thinks. Then quickly adds to his own conversation.

"They must never meet, Larxene and this manager. If so then....oh Kingdom Hearts I don't even like to think about it."

He finishes and then looks at the list she had given him. The last thing on the list was to empty ALL containers. He empties the trash cans but then looks inside the bathrooms.

"Ewy! Gross." He starts to reach for it before saying. "Kingdom Hearts. Please strike me where I stand."

He reaches and reaches and almost touches it before.

"I CAN'T DO IT!!"

But soon he quickly gets up all his courage and puts on some gloves before emptying all of them. Sadly, the bag touches his arm and he thought it was something else. He ran out of the bathroom screaming.

"IT TOUCHED ME! THE NASTY THING TOUCHED ME!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

He jumped behind the counter and ran into the kitchen. As he ran he tripped over a cord and the fryer oil spilt on him.

"OUCH!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! IT BURNSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!! KINGDOM HEARTS I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT ME NOW!!!!!!!! I MEANT IN THE BATHROOM!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Later that day Xigbar went into the hospital to get his burns checked out. He had gotten third-degree burns on his back. He was bandaged and sent home. He later went back to Burger King to receive his pay check. He was given a full weeks pay. Sadly, it was only 350 munny. He then sat in the office with Xemnas. Who wasn't mad at him anymore. They both stared at everyone. Anger in both of their eyes.

"Xemnas was right. If you take the services that these people go through for granted. It will bite you in the ass. Or in my case. Burn me in the back."

"Im so sorry." Xaldin said. Breaking the silence.

"Well, you seem ready to go to work. All happy and joyful. So where do you work? Probably some great place where you don't do anything. Right?'

"Suuuure. Lets go with that."

"Huh?" Xemans and Xigbar both say.

"I SAID LETS GO WITH THAT!!!"

**To be continued...**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Xiggy worked at Burger King! Oh yeah, you want fries with that? You know it! Anyhow, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Organization XIII, Square-Enix, Burger King or the pickle joke. Organization XIII is owned by Kingdom Hearts and that's owned by Square-Enix and that's owned by a business man. Burger King is also owned by a business man. And the joke I mentioned up top are owned by Dane Cook. Not me. So their. A disclaimer. Happy cruel world! Any who, next up is Xaldin. So review or Xigbar will not heal fast. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And if you do, you get a yummy cookie.**


	3. Xaldin

**Xaldin was very hard to write for so don't hate me or my story cause this chapter isn't very funny. The members that I like will be funnier, trust me. So just deal with Xaldin like you did in KH2. It'll all be over soon, so read, review then go on with your whatever the hell you do in live. So here is Xaldin's job. FINALLY FINISHED! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**

______________________________________________________________________________

After getting a strange yet hateful stare from Xigbar, Xaldin teleports off. He walks down the three flights of stairs to the front door. He had time to get to work. Even though he didn't particularly want to go, he would. As soon as he got to the front door, he opened it, closed it and teleported off.

He got to his work in the blink of an eye. He looked around and slowly started to walk away, but quickly realized that Xemnas would kill him. So he walked up to the house. Once their, he straightened his tie, took a few deep breathes and the rang the doorbell. A girl came an answered the door. She had an orange shirt on with brown hair and green eyes. She looked at Xaldin strangely and began to shut the door.

"NO WAIT! Im Xaldin a door to door salesman. And I was wondering if you'd like to buy something?"

"What are you selling?"

"What im selling missy...."

"Olette."

"What im selling, Olette is some......makeup." He said displeased.

"Then come on in. My dads home and has a shotgun under the bed. If you try anything he'll shoot you. Okay?"

"Gulp.....alright."

She leads him to the kitchen table and he opens up his briefcase. She looks in aw at all of the makeup. Xadin pushes the case towards here.

"Huh?" She says.

"Just pick what you want and pay for it."

She picks up a few items before screaming.

"THIS STUFF COST TO MUCH! YOU MUST THINK IM CRAZY TO BUY THIS STUFF!"

"You touch it you buy it."

"Isn't it 'you break it you buy it'."

"With most people yes, but with me it's, 'you touch it you buy it'."

"Well im not buying anything."

"Yes. YOU. ARE!"

"DAD!!!!!!"

Xaldin quickly packed up his things and was shot a few times in the legs. He returned back to his car and picked up a different briefcase.

"Maybe I should try this one."

He walked over to a house a few blocks down to find that it was a larger house than it seemed. He walked up to the front yard and rang the doorbell. A boy that was a little large and had a camera with him answered the door.

"Who are you?"

"Xaldin."

"Hmmmmm, I've heard of you before."

"STALKER!!!!!"

"Ugh, what do you want? I really would love to finish my cake in the kitchen."

"I don't think you need that."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!?!"

"NO! What im saying is that you need what I have in my briefcase."

"All right then. What is it?"

"Ummmm...." He opens his it up to see that it's camera pieces. "PARTS FOR A CAMERA!"

"REALLY!?! THEN COME ON IN MY GOOD MAN!"

"Thanks....."

"Pence."

He takes a seat in the living room where Pence mutes the TV. Xaldin sets his case on the coffee table and Pence leans in for a closer look.

"You like what you see?"

"YEAH!"

"What do you want?"

"Ummmm....." He picks up a piece of equipment and inspects it. He was about to but it back in the case before it broke in his hands. "THESE ARE FAKE!"

"Shit." Xaldin says under his breath.

Pence kicks him out of his home and Xaldin puts the case back in the trunk. He walks over a few houses before he knocks on one of the doors.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in for a glass of water and to take a break for awhile?"

"Uh, sure. Come on in."

The boy hands him a glass of water and sits down to play his game. Xaldin watches to find that he's playing a game called 'Kingdom Hearts II'. He leans over the seat to find the boy staring at him.

"What's your name?"

"Hayner."

"May I play, Hayner?"

"Sure."

Xaldin is walking around and fighting as Sora. He's so angry at him and gets to a boss fight, him against.....himself. On purpose Xaldin lets the computerized self beat the shit out of the virtual Sora. He laughs as he's winning against this kid. Hayner turns the game off and starts to push Xaldin out.

"OUT. YOU. GO!!!!!" Hayner says.

"NEVER!!!!!!!!"

Xaldin then takes a plant that he stole from Marluxia's room and shoves it in Hayner's mouth. This plant will make the eater forget whatever you tell them and answer whatever question is given to them.

"Is this the only copy of that game?"

"Yeah."

"Then forget you ever had that game. Over and out!"

"Got it."

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Xaldin laughs.

THUD!!!

And with that, Hayner fell on the floor sleeping the plant off. Xaldin steals the game and smashes it into pieces. Now no one would play it. He walks off to find that Olette and Pence had blunt objects ready to beat him. And they did so.

Later that day Xaldin was beaten the crap out of. He limped home, barely, and couldn't get up to work. This caused him to be fired from his unknown boss and only got a total of 200 munny. Xaldin looked at Vexen who was taking care of Xemnas, Xigbar and himself. He began to tell Vexen something.

"Vexen, I hope you get the worst job ever!" He screamed.

"Why?" He said looking over the charts for Xemnas's not nearly close to healing body.

"Because you deserve it." He said.

"Your mad, aren't you?" He asked as he put away the ointment for Xigbar as he was wheeled out of the room.

"HELL YES!" Xaldin screamed.

"Then im sorry your mad, Xaldin." He said as he examined the bullet wounds on his leg along with the bright purplish lumps.

"Whatever."

"What time is it?" Vexen said finally looking at Xaldin in the face.

"8:30am."

"OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS IM GONNA BE LATE!!!!!!!!"

**To be continued...**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't funny, it sucked or it was boring. It. Was. So. HARD! To write for this man! Like I said up top. He just isn't the type to write for. Well, you know what I mean. Sooooo, yeah. Please continue to read this story. Don't let this one chapter make you wanna stop. So please continue to read. Thanks again and remember. Click that review button for me. Or Vexen will not get a job. HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Oh, sorry. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Thanks!**


	4. Vexen

Vexen ran into his study and put on his funny attire. He then ran all the way down the stairs before remembering that he could teleport. After cursing a few times at how stupid that was, he teleported off.

He got to his work in the flash of an eye. He looked at everyone walking into his employment. They were either one, fat people or two, buff. He walked inside to find a list for him to do.

"One, clean the mens locker room. How delightful." Vexen said an in utter sadness.

He took out the mop and started to wipe the tile and quickly finished. He exited the mens locker room and then looked at the sign hanging over it. He said it to himself.

"Buff Billy's Gym, Mens Locker Room. Now that's a good sign right their."

He walked back to where the list was and checked off number one, he then went onto number two.

"Two, help people in gym. I can do that!"

He walked over to where a man with brown spiked yet not spiked hair. He had a gun slash sword in the corner and had on a black pair of pants with a matching short sleeve jacket. Their was fur on the neck of the jacket and he had a white shirt on. Vexen walked over to him.

"Hello, do you need any help?"

"Ummm, do you work here?"

"Yes I do. Can't you tell by my clothes."

The man looked over him. He had on green jogging pants with a matching jacket. He also had a green sweatband on his head keeping his hair back.

"Ummm, yeah, sure."

"So can I help you, uh, kind sir."

"It's Leon."

"Alrighty then, im Vexen."

"You sure are cheery."

"Yeah, well, I have to be."

"Okay."

"So what are you doing?"

"Lifting weights."

"Do you need help?"

"Ummm, sure, why not. Why don't you do it with me."

"Okay then." Vexen said a little put off.

Leon picks up two weights that say 25 pounds on the side. While Vexen picks up two that say 5. Leon starts to lift and set down, lift and set down. Vexen watched him and he didn't even break a sweat. Vexen started and after about ten times he was sweating up a storm. On lift number 13 he fell over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, im fine." Vexen says struggling to get up.

"Sure."

"Yeah, im just gonna go over their. Right now."

"Okay."

Vexen's chest was in soooooo much pain, but he managed the pain. He walked over to a young girl who was running on a treadmill. Her young body was a sign she was healthy and fit. Vexen got on the other treadmill and started to run beside her.

"Hey." Vexen said on a walking speed.

"HEY!" She said at the highest speed that it could go and she still wasn't breaking a sweat.

"Aren't your tired?" He asked her.

"Nope! This is nothing compared to what I can do!"

Her feet were moving easily, almost like she was gliding on the treadmill. She pushed her feet down a little more and the treadmill went faster, even though it was set on the highest setting. She then was running on her hands and was doing back flips. Vexen was in aw and was starting to get tired. Before he could get off the girl hit him with her legs. He went flying across the room. He smashed into the laundry basket of sweaty towels. She came running over.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?!"

"Yes."

"Gosh Yuffie, look what you've done." She said to herself.

She skipped off and Vexen pulled himself up. He smelt awful. He then saw a blonde haired man sitting down and starting to lift the weight. He needed a spotter, as Vexen had studied how to be a gymnast last night when he wasn't applying ointment for Xigbar, sewing up the bullet wounds in Xaldin or trying to get Xemnas's body to bend, if just a little.

"Let me help you their."

"It's Cloud. And I don't think so. This weigh is WAY to heavy for someone your age."

"IM NOT THAT OLD!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine, spot me then."

Cloud was doing very well, he needed to get a drink of his water so he was about to put it up when Vexen decided to do it for him.

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Cloud handed it over and Vexen couldn't hold it. He fell backwards and the bar smashed into his stomach. Cloud picked him up with the bar and sent him on his way. Vexen rubbed his head and went to go find another person to help.

Vexen was trying to be enthusiastic about his job to try and get some extra munny. But this wasn't the job for him. He kept getting hurt, like everyone else. Sooner or later he'd quit or get fired. He then went into the martial arts part of the building. He looked around to find someone punching and kicking a giant inflatable bag. He watched as she kept punching and kicking and moving with so much strength. He hobbles over to her.

"Do you need any help?" But in his mind he kept saying. 'Please say no, please say nooooo.'

"Sure. Im Tifa."

"Helloooooooooooooooo."

"What?"

Vexen was staring at he 'large' chest. He finally snapped out of it and tried to keep the conversation flowing.

"Ummm, nothing. So what do you need help with?"

"Well, no one will put these padding's on so I can practice with a moving target. Will you?"

"Of course!" But he realized something after agreeing. 'Vexen! Why did you just agree to that!?!'

He puts the suit on and stands ready. She comes at him. She kicks and punches him until he goes flying into the some glass. She runs over to him.

"OH MY GOSH! Are you okay!?"

"Im fine.....ow....Tifa. Just a little Sora."

"Sora? Where?"

"I mean sore."

He gets up and walks away, he limps over and checks off number two. He had a few more things to do, but just couldn't get up the strength to do them. He yelled out.

"I QUIT!"

And left for home. But was quickly given his paycheck. After returning home he tried to limp up the stairs, but fell down of few flights instead. Lexaeus found him at his feet and picked him up. He dragged him into the 'hospital'. It was once the clinic used for checkups, but having so many injures, it was now a room full of 13 beds. Lexaeus lies him down next to Xaldin's bed.

"What happened?" Xemnas asked while staring at the ceiling. Still in his full body cast.

"I got hurt." Vexen replied.

"How, man?" Xigbar said lying on his stomach with his head turned toward Xaldin. The burns exposed to the air.

"I worked at a gym. Everyone I helped happened to help Sora. Which means, all of them were super strong and accidently hurt me." Was Vexen's reply.

"So.....what's wrong with ya?" Xaldin asked who had shorts on for the hardly healing bullet wounds and a tank on covering a little of his fully bruised body.

"My muscles are SO sore that I can't move. You could say im paralyzed for now." He said.

"Then how come you can talk?" The three asked.

"I can move my next and face, everything else I either can't move or when I do it's like im slinging my arm around. I can't hold onto anything. I can't walk. I can't do anything!" Vexen screamed.

"Sigh." The other three said.

"Umm, here, Vexen." Lexaues said handing him over some munny.

"How much is it!?!" All four of them asked.

"850." Lexaues replied.

"That's good." They all told Vexen who wasn't listening.

"Don't try to make me feel better." Vexen said.

"Were telling the truth." Xaldin told him.

"Honestly." Lexaeus added.

"Sure, sure." Vexen told everyone once again.

"But we really DO mean it." Xemnas said.

"Your lying. So don't try to make me 'feel' better." Vexen said.

"Okay then. I SURE won't." Xigbar said.

"XIGBAR!" Everyone except Vexen screamed.

"Im kidding."

"Sigh." Everyone replied.

"Lexaeus! You will have to take care of us until then. Got it?" Vexen said breaking the silence.

"Sure."

"I hope you know what your doing?" Xigbar told him.

"I do."

"Please don't get hurt." Xemnas said.

"I'll try not to."

"What is your job again?" Xaldin asked.

"Well.....it's.....um...."

**To be continued...**

______________________________________________________________________________

**As much as Vexen is easy to torture, he was hard to write for. I think my favorite characters will have it worst, sorry to say. Im not really sure why. Maybe cause I know their personality so well, that it's easier for me to write for them. But anyway. I thought this turned out pretty well. So lets recap, shall we? Xemnas is in a full body cast because of Sora. Xigbar's back side of his body is burnt because of the french fry fries at Burger King. Xaldin has bruises everywhere and has bullet wounds in his left and leg, a lot of them to say, because of Olette's dad and being beaten by Olette and Pence. And Vexen is paralyzed with sore muscles because he was thrown around today. What will happen to Lexaeus? Will he make it through the day harm free? And what about the rest of the Organization? What will happen to them? Well, you'll have to wait! Until chapter five, see ya fans. Review!**


	5. Lexaeus

Lexaeus runs out of the room and once outside the door he teleports to work. He appears outside the building and quickly enters. He steps inside his 'cubical' and begins. The phone rings and he answers.

"Hello welcome to Technology Help Hotline. How may I help you?"

"I don't know how to work my computer. It's frozen or something. I need HELP!"

"Okay, just calm down. First of all, can you move the mouse?"

"I don't like mice."

"You retard that's what the thing you move the curser is with!!!!"

"Really? I always called it Bob."

"Sigh."

"Sigh what?"

"Oh nothing. So, can you click on anything?"

"You talk a lot."

"Not the question."

"Who are you?"

"Ugh!"

"Ugh? What a cool name."

He gets so irritated that he slams the phone down. Unfortunately his strength gets the better of him and it smashes into tiny shard and a few hit him in the hand. He slowly backs up and steals a phone from the office next door and sits back down.

"Okay, Lex. You have to keep your cool." He tells himself.

The phone rings again. Lexaeus takes a few deep breaths and answers it.

"Hello welcome to Technology Help Hotline how can I help you?"

He hears nothing from the phone and waits a little bit before saying something again.

"Do you need help?" But in the back of his mind he's thinking. 'If this person needs help on how to use a phone. Well then that's pretty sad.'

"Everyone in Organization XIII will get hurt." The voice hisses.

"Who is this?"

"You will too."

"No I won't."

"Yes you WILL!"

"Liar."

"You wanna know how everyone will get hurt? Is that it, huh?"

"Psh."

"One will break all his bones. Another will be burned. Someone else will be beaten and have bullets in them. Another will become paralyzed. And YOU. YOU will be shocked."

"Your trying to scare me."

"No im not."

"Is this Axel?"

"NO! Just beware my warning and quit."

"Forget it."

"It's your body."

And the voice hangs up. Lexaeus starts to pace around in fear. He really wondered if it was true. He got nervous and sat down at his desk with garlic and crosses and everything that would keep away vampires, but not bad luck. Until he hears someone come behind him.

"DIE ZOMBIE!!!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh. It's just you Mr. Bossman."

"No it's Dracula. WHO DID YOU THINK IT WAS!?!?"

"Dracula."

"UGH! Well anyway, we have gotten a complaint by someone saying you were RUDE."

"But she was dumb as a board!"

"Doesn't matter. Most people who need this hotline are dumb. But enough of that, you will no longer be taking calls. You'll be teaching the class upstairs. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

He walks to the door and SLAMS IT. He walks upstairs while thinking to himself.

'I can't stand this job. I hate talking more than I need to. Sure, I'll make small talk with people like, hey how's it going. Or nice weather today. But talking to try to explain something I know hardly ANYTHING about. Now that's ridicules. Ugh. I only really talk to Zexion and sometimes Demyx for his, ummm, support. For he needs all the support he can get. But enough of this, I have to keep my head in the game.'

He makes it upstairs and sits down while everyone stares at him. They look enthusiastic and willing to learn. He stands in front of the group and begins.

"I am Lexaeus and this job sucks. But sense you really want to work here, lets start. First of all you need a small vocabulary. Why? Most people on the phone will be dumb, simple as that. Second you need to introduce yourself properly. You! Give me your introductions."

"I am Sephiroth. Destroyer of towns, the darkness in Cloud's heart and killer of innocent children. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wonderful. Just wonderful. Can I speak with you up here please?"

Septhiroth gets up and walks over to him.

"Why are you here?"

"I got the cops called on me for, ummm, 'beating of child', but that's not important. "

"And?"

"I have to take a class as community service."

"How long?"

"A week."

"Who did you beat."

"Sora. I challenged him, he accepted and, well, lets just say that he kinda lost, but still beat me. And Tifa didn't like it so she called the cops on me."

"Wow."

"Yep."

Sephiroth sits back down. And Lexaeus continues.

"Okay, sense that's it why don't I leave."

He tries to walk out until Mr. Bossman comes in.

"I wanted to see one of your students."

"Who?" Lexaeus asks.

"Sephiroth."

"Shit."

"What?"

"Nothing. Go on Septhiroth, show him what you learned."

"I am Septhiroth. Destroyer of towns, the darkness in Cloud's heart and killer of innocent children. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Lexaeus."

"Yes, Mr. Bossman."

"Go rewire the computer and phone lines downstairs."

"Yes sir."

He walks down two flights of stairs until he gets to the basement. He enters the room and looks around. He walks to the machines and starts to pull out wires. He started to mumble to himself.

"Lexaeus just quit. Just quit now before your hurt or killed. You should just go and...."

But it was to late. Lexaeus had shoved a wire in were it wasn't suppose to go and was electrocuted. All the lights in the building were turning off and on and a few people actually screamed.

"I CAN SEE!!!"

"Off on off on. Doesn't it ever stop?"

"IM BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lexaeus's boss, Mr. Bossman, ran downstairs to find him being electrocuted. He tired to help him by throwing water on him, but after throwing it, realized that only water puts out a fire and it actually helps electricity. After six minutes, Lexaeus finally lets go of the cord. He was charcoal black and his hair was like Axel's. Mr. Bossman threw the check at Lexaeus and ran upstairs. Lexaeus grabbed it and teleported in front of Zexion's room. He knocked and Zexion looked around to find him on the floor. He told asked Saix for help and the carried him to the infirmary. The four in the medic heard the door open.

"Who is it?" Xemnas asked looking up at the white ceiling.

"It's Zex." Xigbar told him, still on his back.

He opened the door really wide.

"Why number six, why are you here?" Vexen asked looking at him.

"Im here to open the doors for Saix. Why? He's carrying......"

Just then Saix walked threw the door and put Lexaeus in the next bed.

"....Lexaeus." Zexion finished.

"What happened?" Xaldin asked as he could hardly see out of his bruised face.

"Gosh, Lexaeus your heavy." Saix said.

"Sorry, Saix. And I got electrocuted." Lexaeus told everyone.

"How?" The four injured asked.

"They told me to rewire some wires and I put one in the wrong slot. And it didn't help that my boss threw water on me."

"Your boss must have been an imbecile." Zexion told him.

"I think he was too." Lexaeus said.

"Well here's your check." Saix said.

"Let me see it plea...."

Lexaeus body starts to twitch rapidly but stops shortly after.

"ARE YOU OKAY!?!" Everyone asks.

"Yeah."

"Oh relax people. It's just the electricity moving through his body."

"That makes me feel better." Lexaeus tell him.

"Oh, well sorry." Vexen replies.

"Any who, how much did you make big man?" Xigbar asks.

"Ummm, 950 munny."

"That's really good Lexaeus." Xemnas said still staring at the white, white ceiling.

"Yeah, I mean that's the highest anyone has OUCH!!! Made." Xigbar said as he accidently touched his burns.

"I could have made better." Xaldin said looking at the lumps on his arms.

"That gives us 2,850 munny!" Vexen said as he tried to move his arms, but failed.

"That leaves us how.....TWITCH....how much to go Superior?" Lexaeus asks in his twitching fit.

"That leaves us 7,150 more munny to go. Once we reach our goal we should have 10,000 munny." Saix said.

"Oh joy." Everyone said.

"So, Zexion. What's your job?" Lexaeus asked.

"Id rather not say." Zexion replied.

And with that he walked out.

**To be continued...**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay I've been in a slump lately. Xemnas and Xigbar I thought were good, but Organization numbers III through V were hard. Why? Xaldin is just Xaldin and is just hard to write for. Vexen is easy to pick on with names and such but other than that, big blankity blank, blank. And Lexaeus is just so quiet and so easily overlooked that he was just so hard. But with Zexion my story writing skills will pick back up again! Hooray! From here on out pain and hatred will be written for the Org, but it'll be funny for us. MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! So review or Lexaeus will have a spaz attack. And oh yes, the cookies from chapter two are done. So everyone who reviewed for chapter two may take one. Their paupo cookies and their shaped like the Org's symbol. Yummy! But sadly you can't share them to make your destiny intertwined forever or half the of the Organization's destiny would be with me and so would Sora and Riku. So review please.**


	6. Zexion

Zexion walked out of the room. He walked downstairs to make sure that today was the day. Sadly, it was. So with that, he teleported off. Once their, he walked through a little square in town and entered a coffee shop. He walked behind the counter and put on his apron. He stood their and waited until a blonde chick came up to him.

"What do you want?" Zexion asked coldly.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you had the right store."

"Huh?"

"Cause emo kids like you are suppose to be working at Hot Topic. Ahahahahahaha!"

"................."

"Ain't got nothing to say to me, emo boy."

"..............."

"My insults aren't bothering you?"

"Not really."

"What!?! Why!?!"

"Because for one, im not emo. Two, your insults are completely childish. And three, I have to deal with people like you ALL DAY. So im quite used to your, ummm, 'effort', in trying to sound smart."

The blonde starts to quiver her lip and runs off. Falling over a the air under her feet. Zexion smiled and said to himself.

"And that my friend, is how to use reverse psychology. Heh."

Just then a man with a toothpick in his mouth came up and started to order.

"I want a black moe joe coffee extra black and stuff."

"Ummmm, sure. Here you go." He said handing him a coffee cup.

"Why thank-e!" And the man named Cid walked off.

"What did that man want?" A brunette asked who Zexion didn't mind.

"I really don't know. I just gave him some coffee."

"Good enough with me."

"Sigh, I could use a drink."

"Then here." She said handing him a cup of coffee. "But try not to drink more than two of these a day."

"Why?"

"This kind of coffee can make even the calmest of calm people go looney. Trust me. I've seen it happen."

"Alright."

He begins to drink and then waits for someone else to come and get a cup of coffee. After awhile he begins to think.

'Now how is working here so hard? Seriously? I would have rather worked at the bookstore down the street, but I don't mind this place. It's quiet, people have something to read or do here and it's rather peaceful. Plus, this coffee is damn good!'

By then someone else had walked in. A group of teens who were making way to much noise. The came up to the counter.

"Seifer wants a cup of hot chocolate, ya know."

"One, that's not proper grammar and two, who is Seifer?"

"Who's Seifer!?! Only the greatest and most awesomest person ever, ya know!"

"Alright and what about the rest of you." Zexion said after taking another sip of his coffee.

"I want a muffin, ya know!"

"Rai! Fu! Vivi! Stop making so much noise and order. If I don't get my coffee soon we can't own those lamer's." Seifer told them.

"Sorry Seifer, ya know." Rai apologized.

"Sorry." Fu said.

And the one named Vivi nodded his head.

"And how bout you?" Zexion asked a little more hyped up than he usually is.

"Coffee."

"And Vivi wants a glass of water." Seifer said.

"Okay. One moment." Zexion said, but couldn't help why making the order to listen in.

"Story." Fu asked.

"Yeah! Tell it again, ya know." Rai put in.

"Okay. So when I was walking over to get you guys, I saw the lamer's. The fat kid Pence, the attitude problem Hayner, the little miss hottie Olette and that loner kid. What's his name? Oh yeah! Roxas."

"Tell us what ya did then, ya know." Rai asked.

"I walked over and pushed that loner, spiky haired, gay, freak Roxas into the dirt! Hayner tried to defend, but I simply picked him up and threw him tp the ground. And Mr. Fatty, well lets just say that he knew better than to try. And my hottie babe Olette just picked her friends up. Hahahahahaha!!!!!" Seifer laughed.

"Losers." Fu added.

"Total losers, ya know!" Rai said.

By then Zexion had finished the order and had walked back over. He told the boy.

"It isn't nice to pick on kids."

"Who asked you Mr. Noisy? No one, that's who!" Seifer yelled.

"Fine, but the reason you pick on people is because your weak and have no brains and are a total loser yourself."

"No you didn't, ya know!" Rai snapped.

"LIAR!" Fu said.

"Looks like this guy is a lamer too. And you know what we do to lamer's." Seifer said pounding his fist into his hand.

Zexion who didn't know what he was thinking, took another sip of coffee. He walked outside to the back and the kids followed.

"Now then..." He said as he summoned his book. "...lets begin."

"Look! He's gonna fight us with a book! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Seifer yelled.

"Hahahahaha!!!" Everyone joined in.

"You." Zexion said pointing to Vivi. "Your going to be tree."

And with that Vivi put his arms out and stood straight and still like a tree. Looking in front and not moving.

"Vivi?" Fu asked.

"And you!" He said pointing to Fu. "You want to be an annoying preppy girl who NEVER shuts up!"

And with that she ran into the store next door and picked out a pink frilly dress with pink high heels and had on pink bracelets. She took out of the bag a pink purse and begin to apply pink lipstick.

"Hey their! I just went into a store and found the cutest little stuff ever! I found this cute purse and this cute shoes and this cute thong! Wanna see?"

"YEA....I mean NO, ya know!" Rai said.

"And YOU!" Zexion said pointing at Rai. "You always did want to be a male model."

Then out of nowhere Rai struck on the gayest pose ever and started to walk around.

"Hello my darling." He said to Fu. "I overheard you say you had a thong."

"I do and it hurts, but if I don't wear it you'll see my undies!"

"Relax and accept the string."

Zexion smirked as Seifer stood their shocked. He started to run but was quickly stopped when Zexion read what he was going to be.

"YOU! You ARE a ballerina!"

Seifer just jumped and twirled and spun around until he did a split. Zexion seeing this stopped them all.

"BACK TO NORMAL!!" Zexion yelled.

Vivi snapped out of it to find birds on him and quickly shook them off. Fu, who had took out a pink thong and was about to put it on snapped out of it. She saw what she was wearing and fell over because she couldn't walk in heels. Rai, who had just recently but on a pink vets snapped out of it and took it off. And Seifer, who was still in his split snapped out of it and not a second later did he feel the pain and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Heh." Zexion laughed.

Rai picked Seifer up and made a run for it while Seifer was still holding onto his, ummmm, nether regions. Fu took off her heels and ran like crazy while Vivi did the same.

"And that's why you don't mess with an Organization XIII member." Zexion said to himself.

He walked back inside and drank his cup of coffee. After that he made another and another and then another. The brunette walked up to him and warned him.

"You better not drink more than two or you'll go crazy."

"Yeah sure whatever!" Zexion said hyper.

"Ugh!"

And with that she walked off. Zexion kept making more and more cups of coffee to get him through the day, or really the next hour. And not the type of normal coffee, but the type that will make you crazy after two cups. He kept drinking and drinking and drinking until.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Zexion what are you......doing?"

Zexion was on the table beating his chest like he was a monkey. He saw her and hissed at her.

"HISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!"

"How many cups of coffee did you have!?!"

"MEOW!!!"

"ZEXION!!" She whined.

She went into the file cabinet and pulled out the list of Zexion's contact information. She quickly grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number.

She looked at Zexion and quickly said. "Come onnnnnn, pick up, pick up."

RING RING, RING RING.

"Hello." Larxene answered.

"Do you live with Zexion?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ummm, he's gone crazy."

"No way. Your lying!"

"No im not! Listen!"

She held the phone up and Larxene listened. What she heard scared yet enlightened her.

"We're coming to get him. Be right their."

"Okay." She said waiting to her what she would do.

" MARLUXIA! AXEL! LETS GO! ZEXION'S GONE CRAZY!"

"I wanna go!" Demyx squealed.

"ME TOO!" Roxas answered.

"FINE! LETS JUST GO ALREADY! MARLY, AXEL, ROXAS AND DEMYX! GET DOWN HERE NOW! FOR ALL WE KNOW HE COULD BE TRYING TO RAPE AN INANIMATE OBJECT!"

"IM GONNA BRING MY VIDEO CAMERA!" Axel screamed.

"I wanna see!" Luxord says.

"FINE! LUXORD GET DOWN HERE! AS FOR EVERYONE ELSE. DON'T BOTHER ASKING!"

And with that the phone line went dead. The girl said to herself.

"He does live with looneys."

After waiting for two minutes they came. Roxas and Demyx were jumping up and down, Axel was filming, Luxord was trying to find a crazy short man, Marluxia had a straightjacket ready and Larxene was leading the way.

"This way!" Larxene screamed.

They enter the shop to find Zexion drinking more coffee and twitching. When seeing his comrades he meows at them

"MEOW! MEOW, MEOW, MEOW, MEOW! MMMMMEEEEOOOOWWWW!!!!!!!!!"

"Good Kingdom Hearts he's lost it." Marluxia say.

"Sigh!" Larxene sighed.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Roxas, Demyx, Axel and Luxord screamed.

Zexion went back to sucking down coffee and everyone sweat dropped.

"This will make a fine memory for Zexion." Axel said still filming.

"I WANNA TRY!!!!!" Demyx said.

"NO DEMYX! You hyper enough. You'd be like a lighting bolt if you drank that." Roxas told him.

"Can we leave. I starting to feel embarrassed for him." Luxord said.

"Sure." Marluxia agreed.

Marluxia tackled Zexion and put the straightjacket on him. They all walked outside except for Larxene.

"Sorry to trouble you with him. He's usually not like this."

"Blame the coffee." The brunette girl replied.

"Okay. So see ya!"

"Here! It's his pay."

Larxene grabbed it and nodded a thank you to the girl. She walked outside with everyone else and with that, they all headed home.

Larxene opened the door with everyone following behind her.

"I heard yelling. What was that about?" Xemnas said as he heard someone come in.

"Oh that. Well, it's nothing." Larxene said.

"BUT ZEXY DID GET 1,000 MUNNY!" Demxy screamed.

"Wonderful, but where is he?" Vexen said as he wanted to get up.

"Ummm, he'll be here shortly." Luxord put in.

"Great, but is he hurt?" Lexaeus said and after saying that had a spaz attack.

"Oh what wonderful memories. Xigbar, you gotta see this once you've healed." Axel said still laughing.

"What is it?" Xigbar asked excited.

"Oh, Axel. They'll all get to see it when Marluxia carries him up here."

"Something happened, didn't it?" Xaldin asked.

"THAT LITTLE SON OF A DAFFODIL!! HE PULLED MY HAIR!!" Marluxia said as he dropped Zexion onto the bed.

"Zexion did that?" Lexaeus asked, but then spazzed again.

"HELL YES HE DID!"

"Why?" Vexen asked as he lay motionless.

"BECAUSE HE'S GONE NUTS THAT WHY!!!"

"Marluxia, are you lying?" Xaldin asked as he sits up a little bit.

"NO IM NOT!! JUST LOOK AT HIM!!!!!"

"He's in a straightjacket! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Xigbar said but stopped cause it hurt his back.

"I want to see." Xemnas told everyone.

Just then Saix came in and saw Zexion. Hearing Xemnas's comment he positioned a mirror just right so he could see.

"What happened!?!" Xemnas asked shocked.

"To much special kind of coffee."" Demyx said happily.

"Wow." Everyone who was hurt said sadly.

They all looked at Zexion again, who woke up and was jumping up and down.

"I WANNA RIDE THE PONY!!! PONY!!!!!!!! IM IN THE BASEMENT!!!! WOOF, WOOF! I LIKE PIE!!!!! MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

"Welllllllllllll, have fun with him." The healed people said and ran out of the room.

"I'll be back Superior." Saix said and headed off for work.

**To be continued...**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Now see, wasn't that chapter much better? Cause I thought it was. Now I didn't mean to offend anyone, if I did. But if I did im sorry. And yes Zexion is a little.....weird right now, but it's funny, right? RIGHT!?! Well review or Demyx WILL be given the special coffee and then he'll probably have a seizure. So until Saix's pain, see ya!**


	7. Saix

Saix walked away and teleported to his job. He got put in a booth were he sold tickets. Someone walked over and he waited for their order.

"Id like a ticket to see Zombie Land." The man told him.

"And id like to see some I.D." Saix replied back.

"Um, yeah, sure."

"Well, where is it?"

"I don't have a drivers licence."

"Then no seeing for you."

The boy walked away until the phone rang. He answered it with hatred.

"Hello?"

"How much does a ticket cost?"

"Five dollars."

"YAY! That means I can bring two of my friends. How much does two tickets cost?"

"Ten dollars." Saix replied while getting a little angry.

"YAY! That means I can bring two of my friends. How much does fifty tickets cost?"

"Two hundred fifty dollars!"

"YAY! That means I can bring two of my friends. How much does one thousand tickets cost?"

"FIVE THOUSAND DOLLARS!" Saix screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YAY! That means I can bring two of my friends. How much does..."

"........I HATE YOU!"

And with that, Saix hung up. About ten minutes later he received another call. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"I GOT MAIL! YAY!!!!"

"That's wonderful now..."

"I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. YAY!!!!!!!!"

"That's great..." Saix was getting impatient now.

"Do you have mail?"

"No."

"Do you want my mail lady?"

"IM NOT A LADY!"

"Okay lady."

"Sigh."

"YAY!!!!! I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. I GOT MAIL. YAY!!!!!!!!!!"

Saix hung up and threw the phone against the wall. His manager came and pushed him behind the counter of the snack stand. Saix just died a little.

"Can I have some popcorn, ya." A foreign guy asked.

"And I want some soda!" A blonde haired boy asked.

"WAKKA! TIDUS! YOU LEFT ME AGAIN! I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!" A girl screamed.

"We would have come back, ya." The same boy asked again.

"Yeah, Selphie. Just relax." The blonde answered.

"Well, Tidus, id love to relax. But im not walking home alone tonight. And Wakka. Shut up." Selphie complained.

"No way, ya!" Wakka told her.

"Just order!" Tidus said as his stomach growled.

"I want some Reese's." Selphie told Saix.

"Fine." Saix answered hatefully.

He handed the girl her two packets of Reese's and went over and handed the boy names Tidus his drink. He finally made some popcorn for the other boy and gave it to him. He pushed them out of the way to find his manager.

"Hello, manager."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!?!"

"Do what?"

"MANHANDLE CHILDREN!"

"But I didn't..."

"YOU KEEP THE THEATERS A CHILD FRIENDLY PLACE!"

"Yes sir."

Saix walked away from the counter and went inside a movie theater. He saw a couple kissing and hurried over to stop them.

"Stop that right now!" Saix whisper yelled.

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Rules!"

"Oh, so we can't kiss, but they can have sex on the floor." The boy tells him.

"WHO'S HAVING SEX!?!"

"Front row." The both say.

Saix runs down to find it true.

"As much as this is kinda hot. THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN IN MY THEATER!" He whisper yelled again.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" The girl whisper screamed.

"Shit." The boy said under his breath.

"Now stop it you two! No one wants to hear screams, shouts, moans, groans or cries of passion. Nor do they want to hear anything else you can think of."

He picks the two up and gets them a towel. He pushes them out along with the kissing couple and is proud of himself. He stopped some loving making. The manager runs over and hits him in the back of the head.

"YOU TAKE THEM OUT THE BACK ENTRANCE YOU ASSHOLE!"

Saix snapped an turned on his berserker mode. He took out his weapon and started to smash the place up. He hit the popcorn machine and the packets of flavoring hit his skin. He stopped hitting and read the package out loud.

"Do not get on skin uncooked. Oh shit."

The burning starts to kick in and his skin is itching sooooooo much. He teleports back to the castle to land in the bed next to Zexion. He starts rubbing his back against the bed.

"What are you...TWITCH...doing?" Lexaeus asked.

"Scratching!"

"SHUSH! You'll wake number six up! And what's wrong?" Xemnas said staring at the ceiling. Again.

"The flavoring on the popcorn got on me uncooked. AHHHHHH!!! My skin is turning red!"

"Hmmm. Looks like your getting a rash." Vexen told him.

"How can I get a rash!" Saix sais as he took his mouth and was biting his arm.

"Your not allergic to it. So it must be a special kind of flavoring. What movie theater did you work at?" Vexen asked.

"Main Street Movie Theater."

"That's why. Their popcorn is good. But the flavoring can and almost does on everyone, causes a rash on the skin if touched by itself. Once cooked on popcorn, it's safe to eat." Vexen explains.

"Aren't you lucky, Saix." Xigbar laughs.

"Next up is, Axel." Xaldin says.

"OUCH!!!!!!" Saix screams.

Zexion wakes up and Xigbar hits the button. Axel answers it and comes in.

"What's wrong now? Xemnas has an itch, Xigbar needs his cream? Or does Xaldin need some antibiotics for his bullet wounds? Maybe it's Vexen who has to use the bathroom? Or Lexaeus who needs some rope for him to stop twitching?" He looks over to see Zexion and Saix. "Oh."

He walks over to Zexion and gives him a shot. He falls back asleep. He looks over to Saix, who's body was red all over.

"What's up with you? Got a rash?" Axel mocks.

"YES!!!!!!!!!"

"SHUSH! Were almost out of shots. And without them, Zexion will be acting like a freak for hours, maybe even days." Everyone screamed.

"Sorry. It just ITCHES!"

"SHUT UP, SAIX! Now look, I have to go to work. Maybe I won't get hurt, but before I go. How much did you make?" Axel told him.

"I didn't get a paycheck, but I did steal some munny from the cash register." Saix told him.

"How much?" Everyone asked.

"Ummmm..." Saix reached into his pocket and counted the munny. "900."

"Not bad, now see ya!" Axe said and teleported off.

**To be continued...**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, im not sure, well I don't think, popcorn favoring does that. Actually im 99.9% sure it DOESN'T do that. But oh well. Deal with it. How was he gonna get hurt huh? Yeah, no answer. That's what I thought. Any who, the 'I got mail joke' and 'yay, that means I can invite two of my friends' joke are owned by Crank Yankers. And the person who says it is called Special Ed. If you don't know what the show is, look is up on wikipedia. And if you wanna see some of it, look it up on youtube or buy the DVD. It's funny, but it's sometimes random. Like ME! YAY! Hahahaha. Any who, review or Axel's job will never be posted! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And if I offend anyone, im sorry. I didn't mean to.**


	8. Axel

Axel teleports outside of the house where he is stationed. He knocks on the door to find that Riku lives here.

"Why hello, Axel?"

"Yeah, yeah just give me the crap that I gotta do, pay me and let me leave."

"But of course."

Riku steps aside and Axel enters the house. Riku gives him a hand motion telling him to follow him into the living room. Riku sat down and Axel took a seat in the fancy recliner.

"So." Riku says awkwardly.

"So yourself." Axel tells him.

"Sense you're my maid from the maid service my mother and father ordered, you'll be cleaning, if you didn't already know."

"No, im gonna be wiping my ass across your carpet like a dog, OF COURSE IM CLEANING!" Axel stood up on the last part.

"Now I won't take language like that!" Riku stood up as he yelled at him.

Axel got scared by the take in authority and sat back down in the fancy recliner. Riku fixed his hair, thinking it got messed up, and took his seat.

"Sorry about that." Riku apologized.

"...yeah."

"So your outfit is over their. Sorry about the..."

"YOUR MAKING ME WEAR A FRENCH MAID'S OUTFIT!!!! AND IT'S A CHICKS!!!!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!?!?!?!"

"The company said I was getting a girl named Sue! They even sent me the outfit."

"Okay, so it's the companies fault. Thank Kingdom Hearts."

"What did you think? That I was gay."

"Ummm, no, not at all. Hehehehe." Axle does a nervous laughter.

"Grrrrr."

"Kidding, kidding!"

"So go put that on."

"Your not serious. Are you?"

"Oh yes I am."

"Why?"

"You see. In Castle Oblivion, you hurt my friend Sora and you hurt me. How? With me, you strengthened the Riku Replica. Which WASN'T NEEDED THANK YOU! And with Sora, you helped with the fact that he lost his memories, and you tried to beat me along with Sora's Nobody Roxas!"

"I didn't beat..."

"You were given orders to 'eliminate the Organization's imposter'. Shall I go on?"

"But, I gave up MY LIFE, for Sora."

"Was it really Sora, or was it Roxas?"

"BOTH! I had to help my buddy Roxas AND, AND I had to help Sora get his woman."

"What about the other stuff?"

"I did that to betray Marluxia and Larxene and everyone in that stupid castle because they were gonna take over the Org!"

"And?"

"WHAT ELSE IS THEIR TO SAY!?!?!?!"

"And?" Riku said trying to outsmart Axel in a weird way.

".....I'll just put the dress on."

"That's what thought."

Axel went into the bathroom changed. When he came out, Riku's mouth dropped. He was snickering and Axel just had to go look at himself. The dress went about to his mid thigh and he had on high white socks with his black Org boots. The dress was low-cut, showing his pecks and it was tight, showing of his slender waist and define hips. Axel did a few poses in the full length mirror and told Riku.

"I look pretty damn fine." Axel said.

"You kinda look like a girl."

"And you look like a...."

"A what?"

"Nothing."

Riku hands him a list and Axel walks off to go do his chores, but before he can leave, Riku grabs him and tells him something.

"You steal anything, and I will go Soul Eater on your ass."

"Alright."

Axel walks away and looks at his list. First off was to clean the bathroom. He walks in to find that it was huge. He cleans it and after he is all sweaty and wants to take a shower. He crosses that of with a fine line of fire he summons. A line so delicate and fine, that it marks through the words, but doesn't burn the paper. Next off was to clean Riku's room. Axel walks upstairs and knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Riku calls.

"I need to clean. Get out!"

Riku glares at him and Axel shuts the door behind him. He looks a the long list of mini tasks he has to do in here.

"Change the sheets." He looks over at the bed. "Im gonna use gloves for that, who knows what he does on that bed."

He looks at the list again and continues to read.

"Take out trash, vacuum, wash window and give it a fruity scent."

He puts his gloves on and changes the sheets. After that he took out the window washer stuff and washed them good, he then gave the room a vanilla smell. He wanted to use new car smell, but knew that Riku would kill him if he did. All he had left was to dump out the trash. He dumped the stuff from his trash can and the crumpled up papers on his desk.

"Their. All done."

He locks the door and get on the computer. He gets on a game sight and starts to play games. Riku knocks on the door and Axel screams out.

"IM CLEANING!"

Riku, after waiting ten minutes, finally opens the door. He finds Axel playing games on his computer. He kicks Axel in the shin and Axel goes down, hard. Axel crawls back up and goes downstairs again. After almost out of the room, Riku slams the door and it hits him on the butt.

"WATCH IT!" Axel screams.

"YOU WATCH IT!" Riku says annoyed that the maid wasn't a hot girl.

Axel goes downstairs and starts to clean the fireplace, he gets all covered in black charcoal, he then brushes the sweat off of his forehead. He goes in the bathroom to wash up. Riku knocks.

"What are you doing in their!?!"

"Washing up! Im not leaving this house in black stuff!

"Fine. You've got ten minutes! That's it!"

Axel opens the door and hits Riku in the face. He falls on his butt and glares at Axel. He pushes himself up and summons his Keyblade. He get all up in Axel's face.

"I. Have! HAD IT!"

"Why?"

"YOU COME INTO MY HOME AND ACT LIKE YOU OWN THE PLACE! YOU HURT ME AND MY FRIENDS AWHILE AGO! I DON'T LIKE THAT I GOT A GUY MAID AND NOT A GIRL! TO SUM IT UP! IM STILL PISSED OF AT YOU CAUSE YOU KINDA PUT MY FRIENDS AND ME THROUGH HELL! SO ONCE I BEAT YOU, I'LL GET OVER!"

"Should I run?"

"You don't have to, but it would be better for you!"

Axel took the hint and started to run.

"AND THE HUNT BEGINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Axel runs around the house with Riku right on his tail. He locks himself in the livingroom by putting up a shield of darkness in front of the entrance. Axel goes into the bathroom and opens up a portal and throws his clothes into it, letting his clothes land in his room in the castle. He walks out and sits on a chair waiting for Riku to calm down. He looks at the shield to see a Keyblade go throw it enough for Riku's face to be seen.

"HERE'SSSSSS RIKU!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Riku smashes the shield up and comes into the room. He runs over to Axel and corners him. Axel only choice is to either, one, be beat up by Riku, or two, jump out the window. Axel looked at the possibilities. If he was beaten by Riku, he'd end up like Xaldin. If he jumped through the window, he might get a cut or two, but he wouldn't get hurt that much.

"AH!!!" Axle screams.

Axel jumped out of the window, and by fate itself, he got hurt. The window was open and it fell on him. He got cuts everywhere and he was in so much pain. Riku ran down and looked at him.

"That makes me feel a lot better. Do you need any help?"

Axel opened a portal to go home, but before he did, Riku threw in his pay. He landed in his room. He took the dress off and was in some black boxers, he teleported in the clinic and landed in the bed next to Saix.

"Don't tell me that's..." Xemnas started off.

"Yes it is." Vexen told him.

"What...TWITCH...happened?" Lexaeus asked.

"Id rather not talk about it." Axel said closing his eyes.

"How bad could it be?" Xaldin asks him.

"How bad could it be!?! I'LL TELL YA HOW BAD! I was a maid, my house to clean was RIKU'S HOUSE! The company told him that he would get a girl maid, but switched me and her on the last minute. He maid me wear a female french maid outfit and clean his dang house. I cleaned it and then he went crazy on me. He just..."

"Snapped." Xigbar finished his sentence.

"YES! He told me how mad he was for everything I did and then tried to fix when we didn't have to do this lame crap and he held it against me!"

"Sucks to be you." Saix said using his leg to scratch like a dog behind his ear.

"Truly. Then after I fell out of the window, that's why I have all of these glass cuts and glass in me. Their everywhere by the way, EVERYWHERE!!!!!! He said he was sorry for snapping at me, gave me my pay and tried to help me."

"At least he said sorry and tried to help you." Everyone said.

"I guess. HEY DEMYX!!!!"

Demyx opened a portal. He came into the room.

"Haha. Look. You've got glass cuts!" Demyx laughs.

"That's soooooooo funny." Axel says sarcastically "Count this for me."

Demyx counts it and quickly says. "2,000 munny! Good job, Ax!"

"Thanks. Now go to work!"Axel yells.

"Oh yeah. See ya members!" Demyx says, and then he's off.

**To be continued...**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Okay, I could resist making Axel do this. It just randomly came to me. And when Saix does a dog scratch, well, you all can read reddoggie's review. It was reddoggie's idea that made me write that. But yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was really fun to write! And remember, review or Demyx will.....well.....JUST REVIEW! Please? If ya do you get some yummy sea salt ice cream. It's delicious!**


	9. Demyx

Demyx appears in the room of his work and an old man screams.

"HE'S A WITCH!"

"Oops." Demyx sigh.

Demyx runs off and goes to the front desk. She tells him the stuff and he begins to work. He walks over in a large room called the Stage Room. He walks up on stage and sits down while the nurses were pushing the patents in front of him.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK HOLLOW BASTION NURSING HOME!?!?!"

"...........who are you?" An elderly man asked.

"Im Demyx, you personal entertainment person. So now im gonna play you a little song."

He summons his sitar and an old lady says to the group.

"He's a magician!"

"Yeahhhhh, right." Demyx says.

He strums it a few times, making sure it's okay, not that it never breaks anything. He's just trying to look normal around these folks. Or as normal as Demyx can be. After that, he starts to sing.

"Oh there's a hole in the bottom of the sea. There's a hole in the bottom of the sea. There's a hole, there's a hole, there's a hole in the bottom of the sea."

Everyone is looking at him like he's crazy. He plays the tune while telling the elderly.

"Oh-ho-ho, all right, were getting a little faster here now, and you know what? I think there's something else down their in the bottom of the sea. Something you'll be able to relate to."

He picks up the tempo and starts to sing again.

"Oh there's a tube in the throat, in the elderly man, in the hospital bed, on the frog, on the log, in the hole in the bottom of the sea. Oh there's a tube in the throat, in the elderly man, in the hospital bed, on the frog, on the log, in the hole in the bottom of the sea. There's a hole, there's a hole, there's a hole in the bottom of the sea."

Just then a nurse with a birthday cake on a cart wheels over and on the cake it says, Happy Birthday Mr. Cohen. Demyx sees a man smiling and he speaks to the group.

"Oh, what is this?"

The man looks at Demyx and smiles again. He then starts to get up and walk forward in a slow pace. Then Demyx begins to sing again in a slower tempo.

"Oh, there's a birthday cake for Mr. Cohen, on the frog, on the log, in the hole in the bottom of the sea. There's a birthday cake for Mr. Cohen in the hole in the bottom of the sea."

The man falls over on the floor and Demyx looks away from the group and says.

"Get a nurse."

He then picks up the tempo again and starts to sing again.

"There's a hole, there's a hole, there's a hole in the bottom of th sea."

Demyx's sitar vanishes and he stands up and takes a bow. A nurse runs over to him to see what had happened. She calls two more nurses who help Mr. Cohen and she looks a Demyx with fear in her eyes.

"Maybe entertaining the elderly isn't for you." The nurse says.

"Then what do I do?" Demyx asks.

"Why don't you......" She looks around the room until she see's what he can do. "Why don't you make sure that their safe and doing a good job in art class. Okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okey-dokey!"

Demyx skips to the next room to find them all painting quietly. He walks around the room to see what their painting. He sees an old lady and looks over her shoulder.

"That's very nice. A picture of....a plant. How wonderful."

He walks over to the next to see a horrible picture.

"OMG! WHAT IS THAT!?!?"

"It's an AK-47."

"Oooooookay."

Demyx scoots away from him to run into another old lady. He fixes it and asks her what she is drawing.

"Im drawing a.....a young person."

"Very nice, very nice."

He does this for about ten minutes until everyone has painted a picture. He then stands in front of the class of twelve and begins to speak.

"All of you pictures are very nice. Maybe you can hang them in your room or something. Ya know, we used to have a painting class in the Organization. I can remember all of the pictures so well. One sec, I'll go get em!"

He teleports back to the castle and goes into each of the rooms and steals the paintings that they had done awhile ago. He teleports back and hangs them all up.

"This one is made by Xemmy, and it's a picture of Kingdom Hearts."

"It's weird!" The man who drew the AK-47 screams.

"Yeah, he is kinda weird, obsessing over a giant heart shaped moon, but that's another story. This is drawn by Xiggy, and it's a picture of him blowing his brains out."

"What kind of gun is it!?!" The same man screams.

"I have no idea. But yeah, we did this exercise because everyone was having 'anger issues'. This is drawn by Xaldin, and it's a picture of him stabbing himself, repeatedly."

"These are pretty graphic." The lady who drew the potted plant says.

"Oh these are nothing! This is Vexen's and it's a picture of him making a monster. And this is Lexy's and it's him, well, sitting their. Lexy sure is weird sometimes."

"What about that one?" Asks the same old lady.

"This is Zexy's. It's a picture of him smashing a sitar! Wait, that looks like my sitar. Maybe Zexy drew that cause he was mad at me.....THAT MUST BE IT!"

The old lady moves her chair back a bit and Demyx continues.

"This on is Saix's, and it is also of Kingdom Hearts. This one is Ax's and it's of him burning Vexen. How sweet. This one is mine!"

He holds up a picture of him on a rock stage.

"It's my favorite! LOOK! IT'S LUXY'S! Man he must have some anger issues with Larxene cause he's beating her with a rum bottle. This is Marly's and it of him ruling over us. This one is Larxene's and it is of......" He looks at it and is frightened by the sight. "Of her whipping us while we build a statue of her. This one is Roxy's and it's of ice cream."

"Why are you showing us these?" The lady who drew a young person asks.

"Don't know." He opens a portal and throws them all back in, and luckily, they landed in their original rooms.

"Do you know your weird!?!" The old man screams.

"Now that's not very nice." Demyx whines.

"Oh well!"

"OH YEAH! We also used to have this girl, Namine was her name. She used to draw pictures. Some of em were creepy when she got mad enough. One of them was where Marly was being strangled by Sora. Another was Larxene being beaten by Sora. Another was one of Axel, acting really weird around Roxas."

"What do you mean by weird?" Everyone asks quite frightened by this man.

"Well their was one where Axel is grabbing Roxas's butt. Another was were they were hugging. And not like all buddy, buddy, it was like a really lovey dovey one. The creepiest one was just a picker of a door that had the number XIII on it and next to it was written 'HARDER AXEL!'. I never understood any of those."

A nurse had heard this and ran over to him and covered him mouth. She drags him out of the room and uncovers his mouth.

"Maybe this is also the wrong job. Why don't you help Aerith. She could use the help of passing out flowers to everyone."

"Okay."

He runs over to her and she smiled at him.

"Are you here to help?" Aerith asks.

"YEP!"

She hands him a bunch of flowers and he throws them into the crowd. And unfortunately, one of the flowers hits a nurse in the eye. Demyx walked over to the front desk and the nurse began to search through 'qualified' jobs for him. Only one was left.

"Theirs one left. All you have to do is just walk through the halls and check on them. Okay?"

"Kay. When's my lunch break?"

"In an hour. Why?"

"I don't have any munny on me. Can I have my paycheck so when it get 12pm, I can just go and eat."

"Sure." She hands him his munny and he's off down the halls.

He opens the first door to find an old man watching tv. Then next door has an old lady reading a book. After that was an old lady talking with her family. And after that was an oldy man clapping his hands. The next door was closed. Demyx looked at it strangely.

"Should I open it?" He asks himself. "I guess I should. I mean, they could be dying in their."

He opens the door to find an elderly man and woman making out. Demyx was about to hurl, but he couldn't look away. This was something you don't see everyday. He then closed the door, but after that, he couldn't see. He had gone blind. After that he threw up on the floor and that lasted for a minute or two. He opened a portal and landed in the castle. Roxas found him wondering around and looked at him weird.

"Demyx what are you doing?"

"Roxas, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank Kingdom Hearts! Roxas, I've gone...HURL...blind!"

"Are you serious? Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Ummmmm, thirteen?"

"My Kingdom Hearts. You have gone blind. Come with me."

"O-kay!"

Roxas leads him to the hospital.

"Hey, Roxy!" Axel says as Marluxia and Larxene tried to pull out a glass shard from his arm, but failed.

"Hey, Axel. Are you guys till working on that one piece? I mean, he has hundred in him, and your still on number one"

"Yes. They just won't come out." Marluxia says as he's pulling on the glass.

"It's liked their glued in their." Larxene says angry.

"Oh." Roxas sighs.

"What wrong with, Dem?" Xigbar asks as Luxord is rubbing the cream on his still red as fire burns.

"Wait. Demyx is here." Xemnas asked, still looking at the darn white ceiling.

"What are you? Blind?" Xigbar yells at him.

"No he isn't, but Demyx is." Roxas says.

"Quit lying, Roxas." Larxene says giving up on Axel.

"Im serious. He also keeps vomiting. Be careful outside the door." Roxas says again.

"Oh...TWIICH...great." Lexaeus says as his skin is still black, but you can almost make out his original skin color.

"Just what we need." Saix says rubbing his butt across the floor like a dog.

"Stop doing that!" Larxene snaps.

Saix gets up in his bed and does it there instead.

"What happened, number IX?" Xaldin asks poking his bullet wounds.

"I saw an old couple making out and then I could see anymore." Demyx said as he was being put on the bed.

"Sounds like you've gone temporarily blind. The vomiting is just from shock." Vexen said as he was in the same predicament as Xemnas.

"Will I ever be able to...HURL...see again?" Demyx asks concerned.

"Yes, it'll just take some..."

Zexion gets woken up by all the noise and is acting like a freak again.

"...time." Vexen finishes.

"KITTY! I LIKE PIE!!! MEOW!!! MOOOOOO! IM A DUCK! QUACK, QUACK! MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! I WANNA DANCE!!!!!!" Zexion screams strapped down to the bed as he flings his head from left to right.

"Im on it." Marluxia says as he stops pulling on the lodged pieces of glass.

He gets a shot and sticks it in Zexion's arm.

"IM GONNA FLY LIKE PETER PAN!!! Im gonna fly....yeah." Zexion said before falling asleep again.

"Good Kingdom Hearts, if I had to deal with this freak for hours on end, id blow my brains out." Marluxia says.

"Please don't hurl on me." Axel tells Demyx.

"I'll try not to." Demyx said.

"Good. Now someone. GET THIS GLASS OUT OF ME!!!!"

"Can't." Marluxia says.

"We have to make sure were all set for work." Larxene and Roxas says.

"While I have to go to work." Luxord says displeased.

"Fine." Xemnas says staring at that dang white ceiling. "But will someone PLEASE try to tape a tv on that wall or something. Staring at white all day isn't pleasant."

"We'll try." Marluxia says.

"Good. Im tired of hearing him complain." Xaldin says.

"Exactly!" Vexen cries out.

"And of Zexion being weird." Saix adds.

"Oh, it's no that bad. It rather funny." Larxene tell them.

"No it's not." Xigbar tells her.

"It is like your...TWITCH...hearing random loud screams of a retard." Lexaeus tell her.

"Whatever." Roxas says.

"Well now I get to see, well, hear this funny stuff for myself. But how much muuny did I get?" Demxy wonders.

"2,500 munny." Everyone who isn't hurt says.

"IN YOUR FACE ELDERLY!" Demyx screams.

"Roxas, help me? Im next to a mandog and a hurling blind boy." Axel asks him.

"I can't." Roxas says walking out.

"Well see you later. I've got work to do." Luxord says teleporting away.

**To be continued...**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Yes I mentioned Namine. She WILL be in this fic. HURRAY! But she doesn't live with the Org anymore. They released her. But she will be in a chapter. Which one, that's for you to find out. Also the hole in the bottom of the sea joke is owned by Stewie Griffin, which is owned by Family Guy. And, Hollow Bastion, Demyx and Aerith are owned by Square-enix. Until Luxord's pain. See ya!**


	10. Luxord

Luxord arrives at his job and enters the building. He goes into the break room to see what he has been assigned to do and reads the list.

"Massages, facials mud baths. I've got it made."

He walks over to the front desk to see the clerk. She glares at him and looks down at the chart.

"Luxord?"

"Yes."

"You have a few clients. Your first one wants a facial. Okay?"

"Alright."

Luxord walks down the halls of Hollow Bastion's Spa to get to the facial room. He thinks to himself while walking.

'This has to be luck. I get a job where I get to see girls have naked. How can that be bad? I mean, I've got the looks, the brains, the skills and most importantly, the accent. Woman LOVE the British accent.'

He gets to the room and opens the door to find a beautiful blonde on the table. He smirks and walks on over.

"Hello, how are you?" Luxord asks.

"Im good, and you?" The girl replies.

"Just fine. Im Luxord your facial expert. And I, yes me, will be giving you your facial. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I love men with British accents."

"Why thank you." But in his mind he was thinking. 'Score!'

He puts some cream on his hands and starts to rub it on her face. She smiles and looks up at him, he sees her smiles, and smiles back. He then puts cucumbers on her eyes. He then puts another type of cream on his hands and does the same as before. He then lets it sit their to help her skin.

"So what do you do?" Luxord asks.

"Me? Well I don't have a job. It's so hard to find one."

"It is, isn't it?"

"Truly."

"So anything you want to ask me?" Luxord says trying to keep the conversation going.

"Are you single?"

"Why yes! Yes I am. Are you?"

"No, im dating someone."

"Oh."

"But hey! If I ever break up with him, I'll be sure to find you."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Well it's time to wash it off."

He wipes the cream off of her face and she takes of the cucumber slices. She thanks him and gives him a 100 dollar tip. She waves a goodbye to him and he waves goodbye to her.

"That was rather easy. And I got a tip. I bet none of the other members got a tip."

He exits the door and reads that he has to clean and room. Luxord simple smiles and walks off to get it down. He walks into a room to find girls changing.

"PERV!" They scream.

"HUH!?!" Luxord replies.

He reads the sign and smiles sorrily and runs out. He then walks into a steam room to cleanup some vomit. As he's doing so, a man walks in to see him cleaning. He stands over Luxord and Luxord looks up to be greeted by something he didn't want to see.

"OH KINGDOM HEARTS! PUT YOUR TOWEL ON! PLEASE!"

The man looks at him weird and sits down. Luxord cleans it up fast and runs out. He throws it into a tub that's really for bottles of cream and stuff, but he doesn't care. He walks back to find out that he was going to be doing three clients at once. He walks to the big room to find three girls staring at him. The blonde looked like she had attention deficiency disorder. The brunette looked like a sweet girl. But the one with the silver hair looked pessimistic.

"Hello girls. Im Luxord."

"HI! IM RIKKU!" The blonde shouts as she hops, yes hops, over to him.

"Im Yuna." The brunette says extending her hand out for him to shake it.

"And im Paine." The silver haired girl says walking over to him.

By the time the three girls had introduced themselves, Luxord had girls all over him. Rikku was hugging his left shoulder, while Yuna was shaking her hand and Paine was just near him. Luxord kinda shook them off and he walked over to the mud bath.

"Now who's getting this?" Luxord asks.

The three girls look at each other and form a tightknit circle and started to talk.

"Who should get it?" Rikku asked.

"I really don't want any of it." Paine puts in.

"You've got to do something! Yuna! Make her do something!" Rikku whines.

"Alright, how about this..." Yuna explains.

Luxord watches in aw at how the girls fight, yet come up with a solution. Then the three girls turn back around and Yuna slams her hand into her fist. They walk over to him and Luxord is kinda starting to like these girls.

"I'll have the mud bath." Yuna tells him.

"And I'll have the massage!" Rikku screams.

"And I guess I'll have those hot stones put on my back." Paine said.

"Alright then. Yuna, you need to go change into this robe. Rikku, Paine, you two need to change into this towels." Luxord explains.

"Can do." Yuna replies.

"What do we cover?" Rikku asks.

"We lay on the table on our stomachs. Meaning that we over up everything below the waist." Paine explains.

The three girls walk off and Luxord has time to think to himself.

'This is awesome! I get to see three girls have naked, and I get to touch them! How great it that! I've got to tell Xigbar when I get back. He'll be so mad. Not only him, but Axel and maybe Marluxia will be to. Maybe if im lucky enough they'll...'

But then Luxord's thought were interrupted.

"WE'RE BACK!" Rikku shouts.

"Alright then. Miss Rikku, hop up on the table. Paine, do the same. Yuna get in the tub." Luxord commands.

"Rikku, Paine! Make sure that he doesn't peek!" Yuna asks them both.

"Sure." Paine replies.

"Can do, Yunie!" Rikku squeals.

Luxord eyes are then covered by two pairs of hands. After a minute or two, the hands come off and their all in their spots. Luxord does what he needs to do before all of his luck runs down the drain.

"OUCH!" Paine screamed.

"What?" The two girls ask.

"He just dropped a stone on my ass!"

"Im sorry, I was just looking over their." Luxord said pointing.

"AT YUNA'S CHEST!" Rikku screams.

"AH!" Yuna screamed covering up her chest and sinking in the mud.

"Huh?" Luxord replies puzzled.

He looks at where he was pointing and he WAS pointing at Yuna's chest. When he was meaning to point as the clock.

"No I wasn't I..." But Luxord never got to finish.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET YOU TOUCH ME! I LET YOU PUT YOUR DIRTY HANDS ALL OVER MY BACK! AHHHHHH!!!!" Rikku screamed while she pulled the towel around her.

"STOP COMPLAINING! HE WAS TRYING TO FEEL ME UP! HE TRIED TO FEEL MY ASS!" Paine shouts.

"HE WAS STARING AT MY CHEST! MY CHEST! HE'S JUST A PERV!! A STUPID PERVERT!!" Yuna squealed as she was almost in tears.

"IM NOT I SWEAR!!!" Luxord yells in a defensive tone.

Luxord is to caught up in the fight to not notice that Paine locks the door. And that Yuna, Rikku and Paine have already changed back into their clothes and are coming awfully close to him.

"Girls. What are doing?" Luxord asks nervously.

"You've been a bad boy." Rikku tells him.

"And we don't like bad boys." Paine explains.

"And do you know what we do to bad boys?" Yuna asks.

Luxord nods them a no and they corner him a little more before telling him.

"WE DESTROY THEM!!!" The three shout.

The girls then start to kicks and scratch him to death. They throw him across the table and into the mud and then into the wall. And I mean literally INTO the wall. Paine comes over and starts to punch him in the face as the other two hold his legs and arms to stop him from fighting back.

"GET HIM PAINE!" The two shout.

"OH I WILL! THIS IS WHAT YOU GETTING FOR TRYING TO FEEL ME UP!"

"NO! PLEASE! I NEVER TRIED TO..." Luxord screams.

Paine punches him in the stomach and the begins to claw his face and neck with her nails. Paine gets tired and Rikku takes her place. She was even worse. She was kicking him. KICKING him. She even picked him up and threw him into ANOTHER wall.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR ACTUALLY FEELING ME UP!" Rikku screams.

"BUT I DIDN'T..." Luxord tries to explain.

Rikku throws the hot stones on him and they land on his chest. She then begins to claw at his legs and arms. She was leaving deep gashes in his arms because of her long nails. Next up was Yuna. She picked him up and slung him across her shoulder.

"What are you doing!?!?" Luxord asks nervously.

"Something that has to be done." Yuna said walking over to the mud tank.

She lifts and then holds him over her head. She looks over to the other two.

"Should I do it?" Yuna asks.

"DO IT!" Rikku shouts.

"DROWN HIM! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!" Paine evilly laughs.

Yuna drops him in the mud while Luxord fights to get out. She then pulls his body out and then starts to shove his face in the mud. All you can hear from Luxord is.

"AHHHHH..........AHHH........AH.......AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

She then starts to claw at his back and chest. Also leaving deep gashes, but the mud doesn't help the scratches. And this goes on for about thirty minutes. After that, they leave.

"Hope you don't do that ever again." Paine says fixing the hair that's got in her face.

"Because of you do..." Rikku says glaring at him.

"Well find you." Yuna says spitting on him.

Luxord crawls, yes crawls, over to the front desk to get his pay. After that he teleports into the bed next to Demyx.

"Oh good Kingdom Hearts, is that?" Xemnas asks staring at a daisy on the garden network.

"Yes." Xaldin replies, poking at his bullet wounds again.

"Luxy." Demyx said as he stared at him. "What happened? I can't see you, so you've got to tell me...HURL...okay?"

"Demyx, your sweet." Luxord said.

"I guess he is. All he's been doing is hurling..." But he gets hurled on again. "...on me." Axel said trying to pull out a piece of glass.

"I thought I was hitting the trash can." Demyx said looking at the wall behind him.

"Nope, you've just been hitting Axel." Saix said biting his arms.

"Your going to...TWITCH... make your arms chapped." Lexaeus says.

"I DON'T CARE!" Saix screams.

"You'll wake him up!" Xigbar screams as he looks at his red, red body.

"What happened?" Vexen asks trying to see Luxord.

"These three girls scratched me!"

Xigbar, Axel and Demyx started to giggle but Luxord quickly put them in their place.

"DON'T LAUGH! It's like they came out of the trees, man. Came out of the trees. And they had just had a manicure before they saw me!" Luxord explained sounding like he was on drugs.

"THOSE FIENDS!" Everyone yells, and it, of course, wake Zexion up.

They all either scream for Marluxia or they press a button for him to come. Out of nowhere he slams the door open with his foot. He looked very angry.

"What. What! WHAT! I can't even garden anymore without having one of you dumbass's calling me!"

He looks to see Zexion flinging himself off of the bed.

"Sigh, one second."

Marluxia searches through the cabinets while Zexion screams out of nowhere.

"MONKEY! FLUNKEY! FUNKY!! RAWR!!! IM A DOG! MEOW, MEOW!!! THAT'S THE SOUND A DOG MAKES!!"

Out of nowhere Marluxia's scythe comes down on his head.

"GASP!" Everyone says together.

"What?" Demxy asks.

"No, he's not dead. I didn't hit him with the sharp side of the blade. I hit him with the side of the blade, so he's just knocked out."

Everyone looks at him funny. Except for Demyx. He's just looking around aimlessly.

"What! We have no more shots." Marluxia screams in defense.

"Good enough for me." Xigbar says slamming his head under his pillow.

"You see. Now Luxord, what happened?" Marluxia asks.

"I got scratched to death by females!" Luxord screams.

"It's the power of the female. You do one thing wrong in their eyes and it's like they turn into the Hulk." Marluxia explains.

"Yeah." Everyone agrees.

Marluxia snatches the paycheck away from Luxord and counts it.

"Well?" Everyone asks.

"1,500 muuny." Marluxia says.

"Good amount." Axel says.

"Thanks. But the funny thing is, is that after all that pain they caused me. The only thing that hurts, are the three inches deep scratches."

"Weird......" Everyone says.

"Well. I have to leave for work. Good day to you all." Marluxia says. He then walks off.

**To be continued...**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Crappy, weird, strange or not funny chapter, I know. Reason he got this job is cause, 1. I can just see him being the one where he would be accused of 'sneaking a peek' at a female. 2. I was kinda running out of jobs. 3. I just wanted him to have this job. So all of you can deal with it. Anyhow, I promise that you'll all love Marluxia's. I promise you, you will. Trust me. Just review or the story will never finish. Yeah, didn't think I was gonna go their, did ya. Didn't think so. So review and give me some kind words. Thank you.**


	11. Marluxia

**Well, be adding a new feature that will only be used in this chapter. Im going to, just for a little bit, leave Marluxia alone and take you to a conversation by a spacial appearance guest. It will only be for a little bit. Why? To throw in some more comedy. So deal with it.**

______________________________________________________________________________

Marluxia appeared outside in the parking lot. He walked into the mall and started to head for the store which was his job. He didn't know what it was, just that the number of the store on the mall map was 2B. Meaning, second store on the bottom floor. He walked until he saw what it was. He almost had enough courage to take his scythe out and kill himself with it, but didn't. He figured if everyone else could get hurt, he could too. He walked into the store to be greeted by a girl holding up a sign that said. 'Marluxia'. He walked over to her.

"What do you want?" The girl hissed back.

"Im your new employee." Marluxia said with disgust.

"Really? You name sounded like a girls to me. OH WELL! Welcome to Victory Secrets!"

"Hurray." He replied sarcastically.

"Now go help costumers!" The girls said pushing him into a rack full of bras.

"AHHHHHHH!!!! GIRLY THINGS!!!!!"

He walked around until a girl with bushy orange hair ran up to her.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

"With what?"

"I need to pick something out!"

"Buy this. Now leave me be."

"HMPH!"

Their was no way Marluxia was going to help these girls. Never, ever, ever. He could be charged with rape, battery or worse....ABUSE! So their was no way in Kingdom Hearts that he would help in any way or form. He walked around a little more before a girl tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?" Marluxia asked in hate.

"Marluxia?" She asked.

"NAMINE!!!" He squealed picking her up.

"Nice to......see you......too." She said gasping for air.

"Sorry. So how have you been sense we set you free?"

"Good, good. I've been having a great life sense I was released. But why are you working here?"

"Organization XIII is low on munny, so Xemnas made us get a job. And mine was here."

"Ouch. Well, you can help me find a..."

"Just spell it out." Marluxia said embarrassed.

"B. R. A."

"Great. So umm, follow...me?" He said embarrassed.

"Okay."

So little Namine follows her old care taker, Marluxia, around the store as he points as he looks to the floor in shame. By about thirty minutes, Namine has three and he leads her to a dressing room. She goes in and Marluxia thinks to himself.

'Good Kingdom Hearts I look like a pedofile. I mean, im glad Namine is alright, but why did she have to come today. I mean, it's sad enough for me to be working here, but to be helping a fifteen year old girl. Sigh.'

"Marluxia!"

"What?"

"HI!"

"Oh thank Kingdom Hearts. Hello Namine."

Just then a girl walks by and opens the curtain and pushes her out and she lands on Marluxia's lap. Namine is blushing in embarrassment, while Marluxia is twitching in fear.

"NAMINE! GET OFF!!!!"

"GASP! IM SORRY MARLUXIA! I DIDN'T....."

"IT"S FINE! JUST GO CHANGE INTO YOUR DRESS!!! PLEASE!?!?!?!"

"OKAY!"

Naminw runs back in and starts to change back into her white dress. Marluxia is scarred for life by seeing Namine in her bra and panties. She was like a child to him, you could say, for he did take care of her for awhile. Luckily when that happened the store was empty and the employees were in the back. Namine ran out and thanked Marluxia and payed for her 'items' and she ran out of the store. Marluxia wiped his eyes of the sight the best he could and began work again.

**Outside...**

Sora, Riku and Kairi were walking in the mall. Kairi ran forward and stopped to look in a window. Sora and Riku ran forward to only stop in their tracks.

"Come on, Kairi!" Sora whined.

"What?" Kairi said placing her hands on her hips.

"Why do you want to look in their?" Riku asked.

"Cause I do. Come on, I go in your underwear section in a store with you. Why can't you let me look in here?" Kairi explained.

"We do not look in the boxer section!" Both boys reply.

"Suuuure." Kairi replies.

"Fine. You can look in Victory Secrets for ten minutes. After that, were heading to a different store and your on your own." Riku explains.

"THANK YOU RIKU!" Kairi squeals and runs inside.

Riku and Sora take a seat on the bench outside of the store and begin to have a conversation of their own.

"Ya know what Sora?" Riku asks.

"What, Riku?" Sora replies curiously.

"I bet Kairi is gonna go buy some skimpy little pair of matching panties...."

"Riku stop." Sora tells him.

Riku smiles at him and then continues on with the description.

"I bet you wanna see her in them too?" Riku mocks.

"RIKU!!" Sora starts to whine.

"You know you want to see her in those teeny, weeny, little things."

"Come on!"

"You know you do? I mean, you've ran into a tree when she's in a bikini."

Sora was about to reply something back until he thought about it for a minute. Riku stared at him for awhile until Sora snapped out of his trance and looked at him as happy as can be.

"Go on!" Sora begged.

"Nope!" Riku said.

"You can be a real ass sometimes."

"Well that was for you shoving sand down my pants. So we're even."

**Back to Marluxia...**

He was about to sneak out until a girl ran into him. She looked at him and she dragged him by the hand as she lead him down the same dreaded row of feminineness.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Marluxia cries.

"You can help me with all kinds of things!" Kairi said giggling

"Oh joy."

Kairi hopped down into a part of the store that no one was in. She looked at him and he handed her a few things. She tried them on and she put them in the pile of 'must buy'. She looked at him before realizing who he was.

"YOUR MARLUXIA!" She screamed.

"No duh. What about it?"

"You tried to hurt Sora didn't you?"

"Ummm..." He remembered about Axel and then quickly replied. "...NO!"

"LIAR!"

"So what are you going to do?"

"Humiliate you!"

She gets a bra from the shelf and throws it at him.

"Try it on." Kairi comands.

"No."

"I wasn't asking you. Im telling you."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Then I'll, say, tell the court that I was beaten by you!"

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

"Evil little brat." He says under his breath.

"WHAT!?!"

"Nothing."

He tries it on and she laughs so hard she about pees herself. Their stands Marluxia in a bra. His pink hair blowing in the wind as he looks a her with hate.

"You an evil child." Marluxia tell her.

"Your gay!" Kairi laughs.

"NO IM NOT! IM JUST EFFEMINATE!"

"That's not a complement."

"I WAS JUST BORN THAT WAY!"

"Your right."

"Really?"

"NO!"

She pays for her stuff and runs out. Another lady comes in and goes into a dressing room as Marluxia is left their standing the flowery, pink bra. He quickly realizes this and is seen flailing around trying to unhook it.

"HOW DO GIRLS WEAR THESE THINGS!"

He finally unhooks it but he hears something else.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!!!"

"What!?!" Marluxia asks.

He looks to see that he opened up a dressing room while a lady was changing. He quickly closes his eyes and pulls the curtain shut while she changes back. Then she comes out and glares at him. He looks down at her feet to see she's ready to kick and that she's wearing very, very, VERY pointy heels. She starts to kick him where the sun don't shine and he goes down. Hard. He crawls to the counter to get his check and he teleports home. He lands in the bed next to Luxord. He drops his check and quickly grabs his crotch.

"Marluxia, what are you doing?" Luxord asks as he applies medicine into his wounds.

"Dealing with the pain." He squeaks out.

"What...HURL...pain?" Demyx asks staring at a another wall.

"Nothing...TWITCH...Demyx." Lexaeus replies after spazzing out.

"How much did you get payed? Xemnas asked watching the Home and Garden Network.

"Do you not care about his well being?" Xigbar asked as he played with a tiny piece of loose skin on the palm of his hand.

Marluxia throws Xaldin the check and he reads it.

"He made 3,500 munny." Xaldin said as he touched a bruise.

"So what happened?" Saix asked using his leg to scratch behind his ear.

"I worked at Victory Secrets and I was kicked in my, ahem, lower region." He said while rocking back and forth while holding his lower region.

"On my. Im sorry to hear that." Vexen told him as he was trying to move his pinky.

"Well at least it's all over." Axel said as he was still trying to get one piece of glass out of him. Sense they all were still in his body.

"FOAM!!!!!!!" Zexion screamed.

"Oh my." Everyone said.

Zexion had woken up and Larxene was called. She walked in with a bottle of pills. She shoved one in his mouth and he spit it out.

"MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!!!! FOAM! BANANA!!!! LALALALA!!!! I CAN SING! ONE, TWO THREE, FOUR, FIVE, SIX, MEOW!!!!!"

Larxene had, had enough and smacked him over the head. She then explained to the group as Zexion lie unconscious.

"I found one last pill, but sense it rolled under Demyx's bed. It's lost forever. Any who, why are you grabbing you nether region, Marly?" Larxene asked.

"I was hit with a spiky heeled shoe." Marluxia said, almost in tears.

"I'll be sure to get Roxas to take care of your problem. Well, I out to get going. See ya losers!" And after that, she was gone.

**To be continued...**

______________________________________________________________________________

**Only three more chapters to go. Larxene's, Roxas's and the epilogue. Sad, isn' it? Well I hope you enjoyed it. I just HAD to make Marluxia work here. I mean, it just seemed like the right thing to do. But hey, he only got kicked down their twenty times, how bad can it be?**

**Marluixia- TREMENDOUSLY PAINFUL!**

**Oh, well im sorry Mar Mar. But any who, review or Mar Mar will never ever able to walk again. Or if that doesn't work for you. I'll stop the story. So yeah.....BYE!!!**


	12. Larxene

Larxene arrived at her job. She walked in, showing her badge to the security guards and police. After doing so many, many, many times, she got backstage to her dressing room. She changed out of her Organization XIII cloak and changed into a lovely, short, black dress and put black high heeled shoes with it. She fixed her hair by making it look shiny and put on a little lip gloss and walked out onto the stage.

"Hello people and welcome to the Larxene Show! This is the first ever episode and I hope you all will enjoy it. Because I've got a few special guests with us! First of we're gonna do some telephone calls. So here we go!"

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

"Hello." Larxene answered.

"Oh thank Kingdom Hearts you picked up. This girl, she's been stalking me. It's seriously not funny. She follows me everywhere and....."

"Oh Cloud! CLOUD! WHERE ARE YOU! SO HELP ME IF I FIND YOU IM GONNA RIP YOUR SPINE OUT THROUGH YOU BARE......."

"Gotta go."

"Oooookay, why don't we just go ahead and move on." Larxene tells the audience.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring_

"I though we were only doing one call?"

"Sorry, but it slipped through?" A bodyguard tells her.

"Fine, I'll let it slide, but let it happen again and I'll electrocute your ass."

The video screen pulls up a blank screen and Cloud appears after a minute or two.

"Cloud?" Everyone asks.

"Their SHE is."

Tifa appears on screen and she looks at the screen.

"Oh, hey! Now Cloud, I just wanna get something through your head."

"STAY BACK! No means no!"

"Come on, im not gonna rape you."

"HISS!!!" Cloud hisses.

"CLOUD!" She says jumping towards him.

"OH KINGDOM HEARTS HELP ME!!" Cloud tumbles to the floor and the phone hangs up.

"Okay then. Let us give a big, warm welcome to......XION!! Our special guest!" She said.

Xion walked out in a short black dress with a blue ribbon around the waist. She waves to the audience and takes a few bows here ant there before she takes a seat.

"Now, Xion, how has life been going for you?" Larxene asked.

"Good, good. Im having a wonderful life."

"That's great. Lets bring out our second guest star........VENTUS!!!!"

Ventus walks on stage in a tuxedo and is looking quite good. He waves to the audience while headed towards his seat only to be glomped by Xion.

"OH MY KINGDOM HEARTS IT'S REALLY YOU!!!! ROXAS!!!! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!!"

"Im.......not......Roxas......help." Ventus breathed out.

"Yes you are." Xion said.

"I think we might have a problem." Larxene said to herself.

"Look, I don't know what you've been smoking, but im not this 'Roxas' kid." Ven explained.

"Roxas.......HOW COULD YOU CALL ME A DRUG ADDICT!!!!!!" Xion cried.

**In The World That Never Was**

Xemnas was lying in his bed watching the screen flip channels as Xigbar tried to find a station for him. Sense Xemnas couldn't move......at all.....like, nada, zilch, zero movement what so ever. Xigbar was flipping through channels for Xemnas and was still lying on his stomach sense his back was still as red as Axel's hair. Xaldin was being weird and messing with his bullet wounds....again. As he wasn't the friendly type toward his other members. Vexen was also lying like Xemnas. Luckily, he had Roxas set up a music stand on his chest so he could read a book. He held a pencil in his mouth, and when he wanted to turn the page, that was what the pencil was for. Lexaeus was dozing in and out of sleep. He could never get a full night's rest because the electricity would pulse through his body, waking him up. So he was dozing off and on. Zexion was asleep, every now and then he would turn in his sleep. Luckily they had made a system that if he woke up and someone wasn't in the room, he would trip a wire, making a frying pan hit his head, knocking him out. Saix was scratching his body like crazy, his skin looked like it was on fire. Axel had Roxas to talk to, and he still had his shards of glass in him. Demyx was still blind and he had just woken up, meaning that his hurling spells would start soon. Luxord was lying in the bed in a lot of pain. Marluxia didn't have his hands down their anymore. He was laying on a bag of frozen peas and it was very soothing to him. Everyone was relaxing until all of a sudden.

"Xigbar, turn it back!" Xemnas shouted.

Xigbar did so and everyone heard Larxene's voice. They all froze and turned to the screen.

"That's her job. A tv hostess." Xaldin said absolutely shocked.

"Lucky....TWITCH...girl." Lexaeus said almost fainting.

"I wish that had been my job." Xigbar said pouting.

"Mine too, it would have been much better than working at some crappy gym." Vexen said about to choke on the pencil.

"That's plain right not fair." Luxord said wanting to kill himself.

"How come she gets the cool job!" Demyx whined. Still staring at that dang wall that Roxas has took a crayon to and wrote. 'Demyx's blind buddy!'.

"Because it's just her luck." Marluxia said in a higher than normal voice, seen it still hurt...down their.

"Im loathing her so much right now." Xemnas said glaring.

"Me too. I hope she slips and falls." Axel says staring at his glass.

"Well be glad that your jobs aren't mine." Roxas said in shame.

"What is it?" Everyone asked.

"It's a..." Roxas starts to say.

"It's what?" Everyone asks again.

"Nothing." Roxas replied.

"Alright then." They all sigh and continue on.

**Back to Larxene**

"LADY WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!!!!" Ven said picking himself off of the floor and in front of the camera.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A DRUGGY, STALKER, MIDGET!!!!!!!" Xion yelled.

"BUT YOU......."

"ONE, IM NOT A FREAKING DRUGGY. I DON'T DO DRUGS!!! TWO, IM NOT A STALKER! WE'RE FRIENDS MORON!!!! THREE, I HAVEN'T FINISHED GROWING!!!!! IM A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!!!! I WILL GROW!!!!!" Xion yelled through her anger.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!!!!!" The crowd was chanting.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!!! OUCH!!! WATCH IT STALKER!!!!" Ven yelled.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!" Xion cried in a battle cry tone.

"I think we have a problem." Larxene said to the audience, that wasn't even paying attention.

The audience was watching the fight between Xion and Ventus, or Ven for short. He was running away from here while she was chasing him throughout the studio attacking him. Kinda like what Tifa did to Cloud not moments ago. Larxene knew her show was gonna go downhill from their, so she wrapped it up.

"Well it's time to end The Larxene Show. Like, right now. So I hope you've enjoy our first, and last, show. See ya!" Larxene said to the camera.

**In The World That Never Was**

"You need to turn the volume up, I can't hear." Xigbar told Xaldin.

"Well, I've got the remote, and I WANT to keep it at this volume." Xaldin explained.

"Give me the damn thing!" Xigbar shouted.

The remote was now in the grasp of Xaldin and Xigbar. They were pulling on it, trying to get complete control over it. Until it happened.

"WE LOST THE SIGNAL TO THE TELLY! FIX IT!!!!" Luxord screamed.

"I WANT TO SEE LARXENE'S DEMISE!" Vexen shouted.

"FIX IT!!!!!!!!" Lexaeus yelled.

"Well, I couldn't see it at all, but id love to hear it some more. And bless you Marluxia." Demyx calmly told everyone.

"But I didn't, ACHO! Why thank you, Demyx. And, FIX THE DAMN THING BEFORE I HANG YOU FROM ONE OF MY GARDEN TREE'S XIGBAR!!!!" Marluxia commanded.

"FOAM!!!! I SEE A CAT, CAT, YOU SEE A CAT, CAT!!!!" Zexion sang.

Roxas took Oblivion out and smacked him on the head. He then got into the conversation.

"I WANNA WATCH TV!" Roxas whined.

"I blame YOU for this!!!" Xaldin told him.

"I CAN'T FIX IT!!! IT WON'T GO BACK!!!!!" Xigbar screamed.

"You ruined my only source of entertainment." Xemnas said, sad inside.

Axel was so sad by this. Not by hearing that Xemnas was sad, sad that he couldn't see Larxene get hurt. So sad that he fell to his knees and screamed out saying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CURSE YOU SORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Well, Larxene will have to fix it." Xigbar sighed.

**Back to Larxene**

The cameras stop transmitting their signals to tv's around the worlds, and Larxene looks over to the two of them.

"Xion." Larxene calmly says.

"Yeah." She says holding Ven in a headlock with her legs.

"That's not Roxas. It Ven."

"Oh, sorry about that." Xion apologizes.

Xion gets off the ground, fixing her dress. She then holds out her hand for Ven to take. He puts on a puppy dog face, gets up, looks her straight in the face and yells.

"IM TELLING MY MOMMY ON YOU!!!!!" Ventus screams.

"What mother do you have?" The two female Nobodies ask.

"IM TELLING MY BFF AQUA ON YOU!!!!!"

After that, he ran off to who knows where. Xion says her goodbye's to Larxene and walks out. Their Larxene stands, all alone in her studio, camera area. She goes into the dressing room and changes into her normal clothes. Her Organization XIII coat. She walks over to the producer, who gives her, her paycheck. She teleports off and lands back in the 'hospital'.

"What happened?" Xemnas asks, knowing that she probably got hurt somehow.

"Nothing." Larxene replied.

"Are you serious?" Xaldin asks astonished.

"Yeah. No burnt skin, broken bones, messed up hair or anything."

"Good Kingdom Hearts. Kingdom Hearts favors her over us." Lexaeus says sadly.

"Or, maybe im not a complete jackass who can't do the simplest of tasks." Larxene replies.

"YOUR JOB WAS RIGGED!!!!" Vexen screams.

"Alright old man. Your starting to piss me off."

"Just leave her alone, Vexen. She's are care taker, and for all we know, she could poison you or something." Luxord tell Vexen.

"Yeah, I could give you HIV, or swine flu, maybe I might give you diaper rash." Larxene said.

".........." Was all Vexen could say. Nothing.

"Anyhow, how much munny did you get, Larxy baby." Marluxia said asking his friend.

"Ummmmmm....." She opens up her paycheck to reveal a large amount of munny. "2500."

"That gives us enough munny where I don't have to work!" Roxas shouted in joy.

"You have to work." Xigbar told him.

"Why?"

"In order for Xemnas to have a nice, hanging tv. We had to spend our munny." Lexaeus explained.

"How much do we have left?" Roxas asked.

"A dollar." Axel said.

"Sigh, you all are total jackasses. Now I have to work you little ass hats." Roxas said getting up.

"Sorry boy." Larxene said taking a seat next to Marluxia so she could hand him another pack of frozen peas.

"Well, it's okay I guess. Now I have to get to work."

"It's 11:30 at night." Axel said worried.

"I know, I work night shift. So see ya. Or maybe not. For all you guys know, I could be raped, killed or even stabbed to a hardly surviving extent."

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Only two chapters left! Awwwwwww......BUT IT'S OKAY! I'll make the last two so funny, that you'll cry with laughter. Or something along those lines. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Only two to go! Review and you'll all get a t-shirt from the Larxene Show! You know you want one. Their cool looking. If THAT doesn't persuade you, then I'll give you this yummy cookie cake thing. It's yummy. Just review, okay. For me at least. So goodbye!**


	13. Roxas

Roxas pulled his hood over his face, so people couldn't see who it was and so he wouldn't be embarrassed. He walked into his employment, which he hated very much, and clocked in. He walked in and got ready. He just kinda sat in the back until he got put on bar duty. So now he was serving up drinks in his skimpy little outfit. In walked a blue haired girl. She walked over and sat down at the bar.

"Is their something I can help you with?" Roxas asked.

"No, I just need a drink, that's all."

"What do you want?"

"Your voice sounds so familiar." She looks up to see who it is. "VENTUS!"

"Huh?"

"Ven, it's me, Aqua. Don't you recognize me?"

"I've never heard of you in my life."

"Wait a minute.......SO THIS IS WHY YOU WERE ACTING SO STRANGE AROUND US!! YOU'RE A STRIPPER!!!!!!" Aqua screamed, ignoring Roxas.

"I know im a stripper, sad enough to say it, but I am. And I am not this Ventus guy. I know he looks like me, but in not Ven, im Roxas. R-O-X-A-S. Roxas."

"How is that a stripper name? Oh wait! I get it! Rock-ass. Like 'Rock my Ass.' Very clever."

"UGH! WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT!" Roxas screamed.

"I've gotta call Terra." Aqua said pulling out her aqua colored phone.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts."

Roxas runs off and he gets her a glass of water. He slams the glass in front of her face and she looks puzzled.

"What's this for?" She asks.

"For you to go away!"

"Oh, Ven, I don't judge you for wanting to be a stripper."

"I DIDN'T WANT THIS JOB! I WAS FORCED TO TAKE IT!"

"Oh look! Here comes Terra now. TERRA!" She shouts.

Roxas is literally about to face palm himself. He really wants to punch this chick in the face. I mean, he is on the verge of actually punching her in the face. He hates to be called Sora, so calling him Ventus, Ven, Rock-ass, or Rock my Ass isn't going to help. Just then a man comes over an hugs Roxas.

"Ven! Long time no see!" Terra said hugging him.

"Who the hell are you?" Roxas asked.

"Terra you dummy."

**At The World That Never Was**

Everyone was now counting on Roxas to get all the munny back. Sense Xemnas had to be a total jerk and waist it all on a tv that he will probably never ever use again in his life. So now, everyone's life, or well being, however you want to say it, was now resting in Roxas's hands. Not like it never did. Them getting hearts rested in his hands, so this was like the little replacement, sense they totally failed at that. Sad to say. Anyway, everyone was enjoying the quiet until SHE came in.

"Alright fags, im back!" Larxene shouted.

"How fabulous." Everyone sighed, except for Marluxia.

"Hey girl!" Marluxia called.

"Hey baby!" She replied.

"Sigh." Everyone except Marluxia sighed again.

"Okay. For Xemnas I have some kind of itchy scratcher thing. What it's for, I really don't want to know. For Xigbar, I have some ointment. Xaldin, ultra stick band-aids sense you seem to LOVE picking at those bullet wounds. Vexen, some new pencils, sense I don't want anything of mine in your mouth."

"Oh ha, ha." Vexen jokes.

"Lexaeus, sleeping pills, and for Zexion, well....."

"What?" Everyone asks.

"Well, I didn't buy anything for him. I just thought hitting him on the head was good enough. Saix, you got ointment too. Axel, I got you some pliers. Cause you defiantly need em."

"Thanks for being so nice." Axel says under his breath.

"I can return them...."

"NO! No. I'll keep them."

"Good, now Demyx, I got you a bigger bucket, that way you can actually hit the bucket. Luxord, I got you some swabs, cause im being nice, which is so hard for me to do. You have a bunch of junk in your wounds. Marluxia, I got you some more packs of peas. And for Roxas, I got him this Cuddle Me stuffed animal."

"Why did you get him that?" Axel asked,

"Because of his job. He told me what it was a knife point, and trust me. He's gonna need it."

"What is it?" Axel asked worried.

Larxene leaned in a whispered in his ear. His face got wide with fear and embarrassment for Roxas and then suddenly screamed out.

"WE MUST SAVE HIM! LARXENE! TO THE AXEL MOBILE!!!"

"Ugh, if we must." Larxene said pushing it to him.

After getting in she opened a Dark Corridor and they went through it. After it was closed, a conversation started.

"I wonder what his job was?" Saix wondered.

"I don't know, but if he wakes up, I don't know what we'll do." Xemnas said, referring to Zexion.

And by the luck of them getting hearts, he woke up.

"I WANNA BE A FANCY COWBOY! I DOOOOOOOO, I DOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He sang.

"OH KINGDOM HEARTS!" Marluxia screamed.

**Back to Roxas**

"For the last time. I AM NOT VEN!" Roxas cried out.

"I think he's been brainwashed." Terra said.

"Or maybe he's being stubborn." Aqua said unhappy.

Just then Aqua's phone went off. It was a text message. She read it and looked awfully embarrassed.

"What is it, Aqua?" Terra asked.

"That was Ven. He just got done with the tv show, not even, like, six minutes ago."

"So your telling me that...."

"Yep. This kid really is Roxas."

"Sorry kid." Terra said walking away.

"Yeah, sorry!" Aqua said doing the same.

"Good Kingdom Hearts their gone." Roxas sighed calmly.

Just then a group of two walked in and started looking around. One was in a wheelchair, the other was pushing. The one that was pushing was a female that had the slickest, antenna looking hair anywhere. The one in the wheel chair was a guy. He had the brightest red hair and had glass all in him. Good Kingdom Hearts, that's Larxene and Axel.

"I gotta hide!" Roxas said to himself.

Unfortunately, his manager caught him and put him on the dreaded pole. He was so embarrassed that he felt like he was gonna pass out. Just then, the announcer came on.

"And here comes, Roxas!"

Larxene's and Axel's attention went straight to the stage to find him on it. In a very reveling outfit by the way. Larxene was hiding her snickers with her sleeve. Axel was shocked to see his friend like this, but he did look cute in it.

"DANCE, ROXAS DANCE!" The manager screamed.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NEVER!"

"YOU WILL OR I'LL......"

"You'll what, rape me." Roxas said.

"Yes." The manager said sternly.

Roxas then started to dance and move around the pole which made all of the guys, weird right, shout and hoot and holler. Roxas felt like a total butthole. He was being hollered at by big guys, yes guys, and getting munny thrown at him. He didn't mind the munny, it was just the pole dancing and guys that bothered him. He felt like a........slut doing this, and he is not gay. So their he stood dancing. He then stops and starts to collect the munny in a jar that said.

'Roxas's therapy munny'.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!" His boss yelled.

"Getting my munny so I cant get the hell out of here!"

"You aren't leaving!"

"WHO SAYS!" Roxas yelled.

Roxas then gets dragged off the stage and is taking to the boss office. Larxene's eyes got big and Axel nearly burnt the place down. His friend was probably getting raped. Larxene knew that it was time to leave and tried to push Axel out.

"Come on, lets go." Larxene said turning around.

"No. Not without my BFF." Axel said standing up.

He tried to walk to the office for about five minutes, but Larxene kept holding him back until Roxas came out. Five minutes later. He looked like he had seen a ghost and he was a mess. He was holding a large paycheck. He stumbled over and sat in the wheel chair. He then curled up in the fetal position in the chair and started to cry. Axel and Larxene didn't know what to say.

"You okay?" Larxene asked hesitantly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! KINGDOM HEARTS HATES ME!!!!!!!! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Roxas cries.

"What, what happened, Roxas?" Axel asked.

"I WAS BRUTALLY SHOWN THINGS I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!"

"Were you raped?" They both asked.

"......." Roxas looked at them sadly.

"Well?" The continue to talk in unison.

"YES!!!" Roxas wept.

"Good Kingdom Hearts." They both said and hurried home.

When they arrived home, they saw Roxas sitting in the chair, and not Axel. Axel picked him up and put him in the bed next to Marluxia. He they handed Roxas they bear Larxene had bought him and he took it in his arms and cried in it.

"Good Kingdom Hearts, what happened?" Xemnas asked actually worried for the little guy.

"He was raped." Larxene explains, feeling sad.

"Poor guy. I'll have to find the guy who did that and shot his eye out." Xigbar said sternly.

"Well you better shot Axel then, cause he probably did it." Luxord laughed quietly.

"Whatever. Im surprised you haven't jumped Demyx yet." Axel snapped back.

"Enough fighting!" Lexaeus yelled.

"How much munny did he make?" Xaldin and Vexen asked simultaneously.

"Do you not care that his virginity was stolen." Marluxia pointed out.

"Not really." The replied.

"Just tell us!" Demyx whined.

"20,000 munny!" They exclaimed.

"THAT MUCH!" Everyone said excitedly.

"Yeah, they get payed lots of munny." Larxene pointed out.

"Especially sense his ass is so cute." Axel said out loud.

"That wasn't gay at all." Everyone said nervously.

"IM UNLOVED!!!!!!" Roxas screamed.

"So now what?" Larxene asks.

"We do what me and Saix have been planning for days. SAIX! THE PLANS!" Xemnas sternly shouts.

"Yes." Saix said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**On the Ventus, Roxas thing, I just had to do it! And your probably saying, Roxas really didn't get hurt, he got physically scarred. Im sure it probably has traumatized him for life. And yes Axel had a few gay lines in their, but come on, it adds to the comedy! Anyhow, one last chapter to go and the story's over. Well, review so I can see if this chapter was good or bad. Sorry if it was bad. So........BYE!**


	14. Three Weeks Later

It's been about a week sense everyone got fired from their jobs and now everyone is just relaxing at home. Except for Larxene, she has to make sure that everyone has the right medicine and that they are taking their medicine.

Everyone is siting in their chairs in the meeting room. Their all in the right chair. Xemnas being the tallest, and Xigbar ending the chair seating. They were called to attend this mandatorily meeting. How they got up in those chairs is a strange, strange matter. They either did it themselves, or Larxene had to help them up. Everyone was sitting, waiting for it to start.

Xemnas was in the tallest chair in the room. Overlooking his Organization while taped into his chair. Yes, TAPED into his chair. He's still in his full body cast and he can't really move to well. He can move his neck and toes! But nothing else. Larxene had to tape him into the chair so he wouldn't fall. So their he was, taped in his chair. His arms were on the armrests and his butt was angled upward so his legs were pointing to the floor. Larxene said it looked better that way.

Xigbar was to the right of Xemnas. If you were to sit in Xemnas's chair. He was one of the few members that could get into their chair by themselves. He was sitting on the edge of his chair, yelping at ever move he made. He still had his burns, but they were healing. His arms were starting to peel and the burns on his legs were fading out, but on the back of his neck, his back and his butt, they were still red as fire. So he sat in a pair of shorts and an undershirt, peeling the skin off of his arms while he waited for the meeting to begin.

Xaldin was on the opposite side of Xemnas, on the left. He too, was healing in a very slow manner. His body wasn't completely covered in bruises, but their was the occasion bruise on him every now and again. The bruises he still had were from Olette. The bruises Pence had giving him were gone, but a few of his still remained. As for the three bullet wounds in his leg, they were stitched up again after he had picked the stitches out one night. So he too, sat in an undershirt with some shorts one. Along with a towel on the floor below him. Vexen wasn't very good at stitching him up the way he was. So the towel was to catch the occasional drop of blood or medicine that Xaldin kept applying, as Xemnas wanted to keep the white floors white.

Vexen was sitting next to Xigbar and he had gained some movement. Larxene had to, unfortunately, carry him and gently put him down in his seat. But Larxene just kinda threw him in his seat. To keep him from falling out, she took a piece of wood and blocked the part of the chair where your legs go. So he was sitting like a child in their mother's arms. Which kinda disturbed a few members. But the good news was that he could move a little, but not completely.

Lexaeus, who was next to Xaldin, was pretty much over the charcoal colored skin. His skin was back to normal and he wasn't having twitching attacks anymore. Okay, so he still is, but their not as bad as they used to be. He can speak one long sentence or two short sentences with spazzing out. Another good thing is that his legs don't flail as he spazzes. His arms just fling everywhere, his legs had stopped. And this in itself, made him smile.

Zexion, who was next to Vexen, had calmed down with the medicine Larxene had found in the back of the sink. So he was pretty much back to his normal self. The only problem was that the medicine wasn't completely strong enough to keep his calmness under control all the time. So every now and then he would blurt something random out. Another problem was that the medicine expired two years ago and is tasted foul. So Zexion would always try and hide the medicine and say that he took it. And sense Larxene had to take care of everyone, she would quickly find the medicine, hold him down, and shove it down his throat. As soon as the caffeine wore off, he wouldn't have to take the medicine anymore. So everyday he took a test to test his caffeine levels, and everyday they were still 1,895. The normal level being 120.

Saix, who was next to Lexaeus, was still the way he was. He was itchy and red, but the cream that he had also found under the sink was helping him control the urge to scratch. His skin was still red and he still had claw marks from himself from scratching, but other than that, he was good. Problem was, like Zexion, the medicine expired about two or three years ago, so it didn't work to well. So he would still scratch, but the medicine had cut back how much he scratched tremendously.

Axel who had a seat next to Zexion was doing alright. He had finally managed to take the glass out, which was a painful process. So now all he had were the cuts that were imbedded in his skin. But he's not worried about it. As soon as Vexen heals, we will stitch him up and the cuts will fade away leaving no scars. Another good thing was that he was also able to get into his chair himself, which made Larxene have less work.

Demyx, who's seat was next to Saix needed help to get to his seat. He was still blind, but the vomiting had almost stopped. He would vomit occasionally, which Larxene made him clean up. Other than that, he was still Demyx. The vomiting and blindness would go away in another week, which made everyone happy, sense everyone was tired of slipping in the stuff.

Luxord, who was next to dog boy...I mean Saix, still had scratches. Some were healed, some were not. The ones that weren't healed were the ones made by Yuna. She was actually quite tough, despite her dainty appearance. So he had a lot of band-aids on him. And I mean a lot.

Marluxia, who's seat was next to Demyx's, was still in pain. He was sitting on two bags of frozen peas. The coolness helped the healing process apparently and Larxene would get him as many bags of peas as it took for she was glad to help Marluxia. That, and sense she hated peas, and no one, and I mean NO ONE, would want them after he sat on them.

Larxene, who was next to Luxord, really wished that she would have gotten hurt. She hated taking care of these losers and she would love it when they were gone. Xemnas already owed her vacation time. Sense 'all this work was bad for a girl like her', she said. So until all twelve were healed, she was stuck with them. Oh joy.

Roxas, who was in between Marluxia to his right and Larxene to the left, was kinda healed. He always carried around the little toy bear for it comforted him. And his mind was healing. If only a little. Next week they would send him to Namine who would be his thermopsis and eraser of memories. But until that day, Roxas was very quiet. Only whimpering, and when he did talk it, it was about how 'no one loved him' and stuff like that.

After everyone was ready. Xemnas began.

"Welcome everyone. I hope everyone is doing well."

Everyone glared at him, signaling him to just get on with it.

"Oooookay then. This meeting was about the plans Saix and I have made." Xemnas said not moving.

"Yes. With this foundation it means we will never...." Saix paused to bite his arm in relieve of the itching sensation. "....have to work again in our life." Saix finally continued.

"What's the foundation called?" Vexen asked, in the same predicament that Xemnas was in.

"The Organization XIII Help Foundation!" Xemnas squealed.

"Great! So well have munny now." Axel said whines at the pain of him moving his bandaged arm.

"Good. I never want to work again." Xigbar said as he messed with his shorts.

"XALDIN! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Xemnas screamed.

"Sorry, Superior." Xaldin apologized and stopped picking at his stitches.

"Can we.......TWITCH......leave now?" Lexaeus asked, wanting to take a nap.

"No." Xemnas replied.

"Why not?" Demyx whiningly asked, looking at Marluxia.

"Im not MANSEX you dumbass!" Marluxia snapped back, in his finally returned to normal voice.

"Sorry." Demyx said apologizing to a chair.

"Sigh." Marluxia sighed to himself.

"The funny thing was. I was the one who created the site." Larxene put in.

"Really? What's it look like?" Luxord asks.

"Well, I went by Xemnas's order and put a lot of pictures of him on their. That got us nowhere. But as soon as I took a picture of Roxas, who had a quivering lip, holding onto his teddy bear, big puppy dog eyes, and I typed in 'Help me.' We were a sure in. It got us a million hits!" Larxene explains.

"That's my Roxy!" Axel squeals.

"IM UNLOVED!!!!!!!!!" Roxas replies.

"So when will Roxas's.......SILLY WILLY HEAD!.......therapy start? Im tired of hearing him cry at..........FOAM! CAT MEOW, MEOW!.......night." Zexion stated. Embarrassed by his random outbursts.

"Next week. Namine is on vacation in Twilight Town and won't be back on Destiny Islands until next week." Xemnas said.

"Good." Zexion replied.

Everyone teleported off and then headed back to their rooms.

Axel clicks pause on the movie.

"That's it, Roxas. The whole video about how we, 'Organization XIII', got enough munny to stay in business. And the funny thing was, that it was all captured on tape." Axel says.

"I was raped?" He asks, not remembering what had happened.

"NO! That was a lie. You really worked at a candy shop." Axel replied, lying through his teeth.

"Oh. Well that's good then."

"Yep."

"Can we watch it again?" Roxas asks.

"We just did, how bout tomorrow?"

"What are you guys doing?" Demyx asks as he walks into the Organization's movie room. "YOU DID TELL ME YOU WERE WATCHING THE MOVIE!!!!"

"We already did, and it's over." Axel said.

"Well we'll just have to watch it again. Zexion! Come on, were watching the movie!" Demyx screams.

"I brought popcorn." He said taking a seat next to Demyx, who had sat down next to Roxas, who was next to Axel.

"You watching the movie. Cool!" Marluxia says taking a seat next to Axel.

"You know, ever story is good enough to be seen twice." Xigbar says sitting next to Zexion.

"Coming through." Xemnas says sitting next to Xigbar.

"Move please." Saix says sitting next to Xemnas.

"Excuse me." Xaldin says behind Saix.

"Im with them." Vexen says behind Xaldin.

Lexaeus follows and sits next to Vexen.

"Pardon me." Luxord says sitting next to Lexaeus.

"MOVE!" Larxene says taking her seat next to Marluxia.

Namine comes in and sits next to Larxene.

"What the..." Axel starts to say but never get to finish.

"Come on, theirs seats right here!" Kairi screams jumping into the seat next to Namine.

"Finally we get good seats." Riku says leaving a seat for Sora in the middle.

"I brought the snacks!" Sora say flopping down into the empty seat between the two.

"YUNA! PAINE! RIGHT HERE!" Rikku squeals.

"I can't believe we made it in time." Yuna tells Paine.

"Yeah. The line was tremendous." Paine replies.

"Okay, I think we have..." Axel starts to say again.

Leon, Cloud, Tifa and Aerith walk in and take a seat at the end of the first row. Yuffie jumps on their heads and steals the empty seat next to Aerith.

"Ugh." Leon says rubbing his head.

"Same here." Cloud says doing the same.

"BE CARFUL!" Tifa yells.

"Ouch!" Aerith says grabbing her head.

"Hehe." Yuffie giggles.

"How did these people get in here!?!?!" Axel screams.

"Didn't save a seat for me!" Cid says sitting behind Leon and Cloud.

"Move, ya know!" Rai says stealing four seats for his friends.

"Thanks." Fu says taking her seat next to him in the second row, sense the first was filled up.

"Lets see if we were good in this." Seifer tells everyone who's listening.

Vivi takes a seat next to him and who is sitting next to Fu.

"Hurry up or the seats will be taken!" Pence says sitting next to Vivi.

"Im surprised you can run that fast." Hayner says sitting next to him.

"Don't be mean!" Olette says hitting Hayner on the back of the head.

"Ugh, I don't see why we get the back row. We were the most important characters in the story." Terra says taking the end seat of the last row.

"We were not the main characters! We just helped throw in some comedy and helped it move along." Aqua said taking the middle seat.

"Whatever. I just wanna see the resemblance me and Roxas really have."

"Okay, im a little squished here. OUCH!" Axel screams.

Axel gets smashed and lands in a seat next to Roxas. Everyone looks at him and he's the one who has the remote.

"I guess we can watch it one last time." Axel sighs.

Axel clicks the remote and everything rewinds and the movie starts up again.

* * *

**Okay, all the stuff they did was not a movie. It just happened to be recorded, so they were able to get and keep a tape. So Axel and Roxas were watching it as you read it, but at the end, everyone showed up to see it! So it just basically starts over again. I got the ending from The Lion King 1½, it was a good movie. If you wanna see The Lion King 1½ ending, type it in on youtube or go watch the movie. It's a cute movie. It'll show you how the ending went. Anyhow, thanks for reading. Review and im glad you enjoyed the story. So see ya!**

**P.S. This chapter was mainly to fill you guys in. I tried to put some comedy in their, but I really couldn't. And when Zexion had a huge pause and then everything was in big letters, that mean's that his hyperness snuck out.**


End file.
